Remaining Markless
by Hannahsc
Summary: My first in the 'What If' series. This time: "What if Harry had lost?" Follow the adventure of the newly prophesized Nicole Weasley-Zabini in multiple eras. Possible SB/OC or RB/OC. PP/OC. JP/LP-E
1. Prologue

** Prologue  
**

**Disclaimer: J.K.'s got me beat by ten years! All credit for that which you recognize is hers! **

**  
**Her bushy grey hair fell across her sweat soaked face; beside her stood a tall and lanky man just as old as she is. The two had their wands up high, their track suits tattered and torn; both were fighting with all their might against a fifteen-year-old girl.

The girl's red hair was a darker, deeper red than the mans, in his younger days. Her eyes were like her grandmothers, deep toffee-brown and seemingly endless. Her long hair was pulled up into a plait and changing shades of crimson rapidly, it swished in it's ponytail as she ducked a particularly harsh blue curse from the womans' wand.

"Grandma!" The girl cried indignantly, spitting out a lock of auburn from her mouth. "What if I didn't dodge that in time?"

"That's not a possibility." The grandmother said, shaking a strand of frizzy grey hair from her face as her partner shot yet another curse at the girl.

"Petrificus Totalus." The girl cried after dodging the curse, and pointed her wand at the man

"Bleeding Hell." Her white haired grandfather cried, as he fell towards the ground. The force of his body's fall sent a wave of dust from the ground and into the surrounding air. The practice room they were in was so large and dark; you could barely see the dueling figures unless you knew they were there.

"Grandfather," The girl stopped dueling and squinted her eyes in worry, "Are you alright?"

"Of course he is." The grandmothers' weary voice called back, "You know better than to stop without disarming all of your opponents. I could have hexed you as you stood"

With a lazy flick of her wand the girl exhaled heavily before wordlessly disarming her grandmother.

"Happy?" She said bitterly, hardening her gaze "I have now successfully dueled against my beloved grandparents and won."

"It hurts us too to do this." The old lady whispered. "I never thought all the responsibility would transfer from Harry to my own grandchild."

"Grandma, there is no responsibility." The girl walked over to her grandmother who was crying silently, and handed over the fallen wand. "I highly doubt I will ever be able to face the Dark Lord, let alone meet him."

"It's been foreseen." The grandfathers' old deep voice called, the freezing spell now lifted. As the man stood, the lighting in the room as restored, revealing the sharp contours of the walls, the grey paint and the countless number of newspaper articles that covered its walls. If you got close enough to read any of them, you'd see that each and ever one was about Harry Potter, the Boy-That-Failed-to-Live. "_Once the hero fails_." The man quoted, and was soon joined by the woman.

"A chosen shall be born, on the eve of his death. Whose parents have defied the dark-lord naught, and whose' grandparents, but for his fall, have nothing else sought. A new era shall be born and a new chosen with it. On the eve of his death, shall be her birth. Neither can live while the other survives; the dark-lord shall create his own falling. And on the day of her birth shall she be born again in another time. On the day of her birth shall she begin to gain powers of which he knows naught. Of which he can't obtain and has forever sought."

"And she shall see in a new era." The girl finished, rather thoughtfully. Her face, now visible in the light, held traces of both grandparents in it. Yet her tanned skin-tone was strictly of her fathers' side of the family. "And you believe that that's me. Right?

"Yes. Nick." The grandfather said. "We bloody do."

"Enough with the British already." Nick sighed exasperatedly, trying to lighten the mood. Her grandfather pulled her close and rubbed her forehead affectionately, as his wife worked to heal the bruise spreading on his arm.

"Never thought I'd have an American as a granddaughter." He looked over to his wife lovingly and smiled. "What would Fred and George have said?"

"They would have been proud of you for marrying anybody to begin with Ron."

"Hermione, we all know you've always loved me." Ron lifted his bruised arm out of Hermione's grip and hugged both of the women in his life with each arm. They laughed together before walking out of the room and up the stairs. Ron was the last to walk out; he looked over at the newspaper closest the light switch before turning it off.

**"Order in Hiding.**

The group of miscreants that has continuously attempted to defy the Dark Lord has fallen apart since the death of their ringleader, Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin, werewolf and blood-traitor, was lynched outside of Rochester, NY on the night of the fifth. He, along with members McGonagall and Longbottom, were found in a raid that resulted in the deaths of two pureblooded wizards. The murderers were successfully captured, but only after the losses of decorated Aurors Nott and Goyle, sons to Death-eaters, whose deaths we observe mournfully.

Hermione Granger-Weasley and Ron Weasley are still in hiding; their child Megan Zabini denies having any contact with them in recent times.

'Nasty Blood-Traitors.' Her husband Blaise Zabini says during our interview, "They kidnapped our only daughter Nicole when we dropped her off to start her education. Haven't had any contact with my daughter in four-years'" 

**'How has this affected your family?' I asked Mr. Zabini, while visiting in their American Manor. **

**'It tore my dear wife apart. Our house has lost its dark-light without our only daughter and heir.' He answered, and asks that we keep his family in our prayers. **

**The remaining members of the Order are Severus Snape, a former death-eater and mudblood, and a metamorphagi Nymphadora Tonks, also a mudblood. Both are charged with murder, heretics and treason in the case of Severus Snape, who disappeared shortly after the unveiling of his cure for Lycanthropy. The ingrediants are still unkown and authorities ask that if anybody should capture the villain, that he is turned in alive for-" **

Grimacing slightly, the man stopped reading the article and flicked the light switch with a battle-scarred hand.

"It'll all be over soon." He said to himself ruefully. "Two more years." He said as he walked up the narrow cemented stairs to the living room.

A/N Tell me what you think!!


	2. You Might Belong In Gryffindor!

**_ Chapter One- You Might Belong In Gryffindor (Second -part prologue)_**

**Disclaimer: J.K.'s still got me! All credit for that which you recognize is hers!**

"I'll never understand it!" Nick yelled, pushing bits of burnt parchment off her cauldron table and onto the floor.

"You won't understand it if you don't try." Her mentor Snape said. "Listen carefully to each ingredient in the potion as you drop it in."

"Yeah I know, pop's, whistles, wheezes and snaps." Nick said taking a deep breath and dumping out the burnt contents of her cauldron.

"You do know it!" Snape said, feigning surprise. They were back in the practice room that had now been converted into a makeshift potions room. The wrinkled and old mentor was sitting across from his protégée on the cauldron table that had undergone more abuse than Nick's first pet fish, Echo.

"Haha." Nick said her voice heavy with sarcasm, as she set the heavy cauldron back on the burned and charred table. "I don't see why you're so insistent-"

"I'm insisting that you learn the Banes-Wolf Potion because when I die, somebody has to carry on the secret of it." He said with an excited tone of voice. The ash from the exploded potion falling out of his balding crew cut hair. Nick reached over and brushed some ash out of it,

"I still can't believe that you used to have long hair." She commented, shaking the ash out of her hands.

"Greasy if you ask your Granddad." Snape added, chuckling to himself. "How they hated me."

"How you hated us." Ron called from by the door as he walked into the artificially lit room.

"You know I only hated Potter and Hermione. Hermione was just such a know-it-all." Snape started, but was soon assaulted with glares from both Grandfather and Granddaughter alike. "At the beginning," He added, "You see Nick, Potter's father was an arrogant bumbling fool. At first Potter resembled him closely, physically and behaviorally."

"Bullocks." Ron sighed, gazing wistfully at the newspapers on the walls; his back was turned to the two sitting around the cauldron.

"But, with time." Snape continued, pretending never to have heard Ron at all. "He showed he was just a little bit more of his mother than I originally thought."

"That never stopped you from taking off points every chance you got." Ron commented, rubbing an ache in his back.

"I didn't stay I stopped hating the fool. I just…" Snape paused "Stopped loathing him."

Severus Snape had cured Lycanthropy, improving the Wolfsbane Potion and creating the Banes-Wolf Potion. He had always been Nick's mentor, keeping her safe when she was younger with his position as the Dark Lords' most trusted. Only because of Snape was her mothers' assimilation into the world of Darker Arts so easy. It was Snape that arranged her marriage to Zabini, Nick's father.

Disgusting really, her father was a classmate of her grandparents. But her home life was never discussed here, that's one of the things she loved about it.

Nick was 'kidnapped' by her grandparents a few years ago. On her eleventh birthday, when she was supposed to head off to Drakes Ron and Hermione fetched her from the transportation point. Snape's true allegiances were discovered when a fight broke out and Snape intervened to save Hermione, Ron and Nick and get them out safely. It was a hard fight but in the end, Nick was safely in the hands of those she loves, and truly love her.

For the past four years, Nick has been training and practicing endlessly for her 'inevitable meet' with the Dark Lord. She had no idea if she believed it or not, it was just something she grew up hearing.

If it was the truth, than there is no way Nick can make it alive. She's over forty years younger and just as inexperienced. Shaking her head of pessimistic thoughts, a loose auburn strand fell from her hair and she started the potion again, listening carefully this time.

"Right then." She said, playfully imitating her loved ones.

"Finally speaking the right way now aren't we?" Ron joked as he walked over to Snapes' side of the table. Nick playfully glared at her Grandfather as he leaned forward on his forearms.

"Stop interrupting." Snape scolded, and nodded in encouragement to Nick.

"First, I prepare the regular Wolfsbane potion." She said quietly, and reached under her table for a vial of ready-made Wolfsbane.

"Correct." Snape said.

"Take ten points for Gryffindor." Her grandfather teased.

"How do you know she'd be in Gryffindor?" Snape asked, staring up at Ron over his long nose.

"Simple." Ron said, standing up straight and putting his fists on his hips. "You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;" (HP1, Sorting Hat Song)

"What is bravery without cunning?" Snape said, as Nick hid a giggle with her hand. "Besides, Nicole is quite clever, Ravenclaw might be her house."

"No sir." Nick said, grinning up at the pair. "Gryffindor is where I'll go thank you very much." She added, to her Grandfathers obvious delight.

"Be in whichever house gets you this potion faster." Snape said, a tad peeved "Honestly, it's not that difficult."

"True, it's not like you're asking me to cure lycanthropy or anything…" Nick joked, sharing a grin with her grandfather.

"As much as I hate to say it," Her grandfather said through a hearty laugh. "Concentrate Nick."

"Yes sir." Nick joked, and went back to her cauldron.

**_!!!Review!!!_**

"Grandma!" Nick yelled, bounding through the light filled corridors of her grandfathers home. The _Fidelius_ charmed house was secured with each and every measure known to wizard and it was home.

"In the kitchen!" Her bushy haired grandma yelled just as Nicole turned the corner into the said room.

"I did it!" She cried beaming, her slightly full lips splitting her face in a wide grin.

"You made the potion?" Her grandmother said, full of pride. Her brown eyes were wide and her grey hair seemed to stick up a bit as she flushed with excitement.

"Yes!" Nick cried, running around the kitchen island to grab her tiny grandmother into a hug. She was about four inches taller than her frail grandmother, Nick was 5'8 and as she stood over her grandma it was obvious whom she inherited her height from.

"That's wonderful." Her grandmother said, though the contrast between her voice and her words were enough to make Nick step back apprehensively.

"Grandma? It _is_ wonderful isn't it?" Nick asked, still smiling weakly.

"Yes. You did it just in time Nick." Her grandma patted her cheek, but her brown eyes were clouded over with thought.

"Grandma?" Nick asked, a bit confused, her deep red hair falling over her shoulders. "In time for what?"

"Nick, tonight." Was all her grandmother said before waving a hand towards the pots and pans in front of her. "I'll explain tonight. But for now, help me cook dinner." She said, smiling again. "I'll teach you a new recipe."

Nick nodded, and held back tears. She always assumed her grandparents had information as to why they were so sure about her 'fate'. It was her best guess that they thought she had learned all she needs to know, and tonight she'd find out why.

**_REVIEW_**

_  
Green beans and spam. Green beans and spam._

Everything got burnt during her 'cooking lesson'.

All that was left to eat magically heated green beans and spam.

Nick flinched a bit as the nasty unnatural taste of spam filled her mouth.

"It's not that bad." Ron muttered from her right.

"Speak for yourself." Snape said, the old man looking even more fragile than he usually does beside the awful meal.

The four were sitting at a round wooden table in the kitchen upstairs. There was no longer sunlight in the room, as it was well after dark; scattered candles on the table and counters now lighted the room.

Candlelight flickered across the faces of those at the table, Nicks eyes looked icy, Snapes wrinkles were deeper and the worry on the faces of her grandparents seemed carved in their expressions.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Her grandmother said vindictively, though her voice was completely lacking the strong willful tone it normally carried.

Another moment of silence passed, and Nick turned her attention back to her spam.

_Green beans, _she thought pushing them to the side of her plate._ Spam_, she sang in her head moving the spam to the opposite end.  
_  
Green beans,_ she moved them back. _Spam_, the two foods were now touching.

_Good god I'm going crazy. _She thought angrily, before looking across the table at her grandmother.

The silence was unbearable, the tension nearly tangible. Never before have the four of them sat and ate without conversation. Nick sat in between her grandfather and potions mentor. Her grandmother sat across from her and was fidgeting with her plate of food. Nick stared at her grandmothers' face. She could almost imagine her face buried in books as Ron and Snape always described her.

_I've got to change the subject. _She thought to herself, before clearing her throat, _For once, I've got to actually create a subject. _

"Hem Hem" She said in a mockingly high voice. A smile spread on Snapes' face but both Ron and Hermione jumped. "Sorry Grandma." She said, smiling sheepishly, when her grandmother's plate knocked on the floor by the force of her jump.

"It's nothing." Her grandmother said quickly, before smiling at a spot in the wall. "You just sounded oddly like a woman called-"

"Umbridge." Snape and Ron chorused.

Thus the story telling began.

"I wish I could have gone to Hogwarts!" Nick laughed an hour later, "Imagine, centaurs!" She looked over at her grandmother, the food on the table long forgotten.

"You're going to Hogwarts." Her grandmother blurted out, before blushing furiously.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, a bit ticked off. Snape looked amused and Nick's expression betrayed no emotion at all.

"It's time to tell her Ron." Hermione said defensively. "She's going to start at Drakes on Thursday."

"What!?" Nick jumped from her seat screaming.

"Sit down Nick." Ron said, consoling her, before pulling her down back on to her chair.

"N-no" Nick said, stuttering, before catching her breath and calming down. "What do you mean?" She pinched the bridge of her nose to calm down.

"It's the prophecy." Hermione said, standing up from her seat and kneeling in front of Nick. She put a hand on Nick's knee before continuing. "You're going back in time."

"To when You-Know-Who first came to power." Her grandfather added, and Nick felt her hand drop from her nose. "Honestly woman!" Her grandfather said affronted, when Hermione cringed. "It's not like I can even say his name now! You-Know-Who. You-Know-Who. You-Know-"

"For god sakes Ron! I get it okay! Even with the taboo, Nick, fear of a name only increases fear of a thing itself."

"You're going back to when I was a student." Snape said, smiling, partly at memories of his Hogwarts days and partly at the situation.

"What?" Nick cried, feeling her excitement and apprehension grow at once. The feeling of a pit in her stomach was also growing, and she reached over to her grandmothers' hand for comfort.

"You asked how we expect you to fight him." Snape started, leaning over from his seat.

"If you're about the same age." Ron said, shrugging. "You have the best chance."

"We expect you back at Drakes Thursday because you need time to learn about his regime, they say they make you learn every battle and its outcome in schools." Hermione said, biting her lip.

"You only have until your sixteenth birthday." Snape added. "Study hard."

"Use the books in the school library." Hermione nodded

"Keep away from the boys. And never-" Her grandfather started, but Nick interrupted him.

"How am I getting there?" She asked, looking around at the faces surrounding her.

"Your grandfather's deluminator of course." Ron said, holding out his prized item.

"The one Dumbledore gave to you?" Nick said, reaching over and holding it gingerly. It was now on a chain, one of her grandmothers' old necklaces and could pass as a very eccentric piece of jewelry. She slipped it onto her neck as her grandmother spoke.

"It takes it to where you really need to be." Her grandmother explained. "It's deactivated now, and I've added the sand from a Time Turner, so it will take you through time as well. But on your birthday it will reactivate, and take you to Hogwarts 1977."

"How sure are we?" Nick asked, trying to read the expression on Snapes' face.

"100." Her grandfather said, with a sorry attempt for a grin.

_**!!!Review!!!**_

The days passed, too quickly, until finally it was Thursday morning.

"What's the plan again?" Nick asked, shaking from her hands.

"We sent the owl to Megan last night." Snape explained, closing the door of the practice chambers with a loud 'clunk.'

"She should have run to the Death Eaters as soon as she got it." Ron said, a bit bitterly. "And turned us in."

Nick scowled; she hated her mother and took every chance she got to insult her.

"Always knew she was a right old cow."

"Nick, stop that." Hermione scolded from the back wall. She was wrapping her hair up as she did. Nick didn't bother; she merely shrank it using her newly discovered metamorphagi powers.

"It gives me such a rush seeing you do that." Ron said, walking over to rub her newly shortened locks. "And 'Mione, let her insult who she will as long as she does it right!"

"I could get away with murder if I did it in British!" Nick added, winking at her granddad.

"Stop changing your hair! It's giving me such a headache. You've been switching up your appearance nonstop since we unconfound you." Hermione said, stretching her arms and fingers.

"Don't see why you had to confund me at all." Nick said grinning

"You know why." Ron answered, but Hermione interrupted before he could say anything else.

"And you really mustn't insult your mother." She said, shaking out her wand with a few practice waves. "They've got to believe you're really on their side."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Nick asked. "We all know I'm an awful liar."

"You'll find it in you when the time comes." Snape interrupted, before walking towards Nick and her Grandfather swiftly. His sharp nose prominent in the light. "And the time is very near."

Nick instinctively grabbed onto her grandfathers arm and squeezed. Only a fool wouldn't be scared in this situation.

"Don't be so afraid Nick." Ron said, holding her in his arms. "We'll be safe."

"As soon as they come in, we'll fight for a bit but apparate to the safe point." Herimione added, walking over to join the hug.

"Worry about yourself." Snape said nodding over at Nick.

"We love you so much." Her grandmother said through tears, just as a loud boom sounded from the first floor entrance.

"Grandma, confund me again about being a metamorphagi again." Nick said, sheen of sweat appearing on her forehead. "I'd rather not get caught at Drakes."

Her grandmother complied just as the door broke down.

[A/N Theres chapter one :-D I know I said only the prologue would be up buuuuuttt I couldn't help myself. I'm really loving this story. I've got almost 28 pages on word written and four chapters :-D Please review guys! After writing all this it really makes my day!

**_ Poked and Survived- Thank you sooo much for your review :-D Heres your update! And as first ever reviewer I hereby grant to you extra information!! If I ever write an evil cliffie, which is gauranteed, than feel free to P.M me if you really really want to and get all your questions answered!! Privilages (sp) start now love!! And thanks again!_**


	3. Playing Princess

**_Chapter 2- Playing Princess _**

****

**Disclaimer: Must I depress myself before each chapter? All credit for that which you recognize is J.K's! **

****

**_ A/N- This chapter switches to first person (Nick) _**

Everything went according to plan.

And to be quite honest, whether or not I'm grateful for that, I still don't know. A part of me says that if something were to have gone wrong, I wouldn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders right now. Selfish I know, to be willing to trade the lives of countless muggles and so called 'traitors' for my own, borderline disgusting, but I'd like to believe that in a year or two, I'll be ready to throw my own life into a blender for the good of the world. What did the prophecy say… '_He will create his own enemy.'_ Obviously, he'll give me a reason to hate him soon enough, hopefully sooner rather than later so I can stop being disgusted with myself. For now, however; I should really concentrate on keeping a scared, straight face in front of Messr's Malfoy and Gacrux, Ministry of Magic, American Division, top Aurors and Criminal Investigators.

This whole acting thing is easier than I thought. All I really had to do was sit here and look pretty while Gacrux and Malfoy asked me one hundred and eleven questions. Each of which was answered with a sobbing 'I don't know'. For example:

"Why did yah're scum grandparents kidnap yous?" Gacrux asked; his pudgy white face had been growing steadily red since I was brought in. After the first hour of questioning he grew a nice shade of crimson, and hasn't gone back to normal since.

"I don't know why they do anything they do!" I whispered, adding just the right amount of bitterness in my voice. It wasn't too hard to sound bitter anyways, no matter how much good would come out of all this, I still don't think it's fair for me to be the one that 'saves the world.' Not the biggest hearted-person, I know, but I always believed that those storybook heroes, who are ever so willing to give up their lives to do the 'right thing', like Harry Potter for example, are a bit unrealistic. I haven't seen any 'muggle mistreatment'. In all honestly, I haven't seen any muggles at all and only my grandmother as a muggle-born. I really hope it's because of my lack of exposure to the muggle and muggle-born mistreatments that I'm bitter about my 'fate', and not because I'm just a selfish person.

Maybe it's just me, and how I over analyze things. I know that if I were to see a muggle on the street getting abused by a wizard, I would no doubt stop and intervene. Let me rephrase, if I could intervene, you know aside from the fact that I have to live to my sixteenth birthday to change time, than I would.

"I'm gunna ask ya one more time." Gacrux's drawing voice caught, and I found myself almost wishing for the British accents of my loved ones in replacement of Gacrux southern drawl. "Wheer' are the fugitives'?"

"Oh for darks sake lad!" Malfoy said, finally speaking up. He had been silent for the majority of my 'visit' here at headquarters. Questioning me only until it became obvious I didn't know anything, or I didn't want to give anything up. Setheus Malfoy spoke with an Irish dialect that was a bit hard to understand at times. He had ear length white hair and sharply slanted grey eyes. He was known for one thing and one thing only, his last name. His father, Draco Malfoy, had been a pivotal part in the second war against Voldemort; for the dark side of course. Now Setheus Malfoy, in an attempt to escape the ever growing pressure of his fathers' name, left his father's home in Ireland and joined the American Ministry, where he foolishly hoped nobody knew of Draco.

"What ah you on about?" Gacrux snapped his head over to the corner where Malfoy was. I was sitting in a lone chair, on my hands. My jeans were stained and torn thrice over and my top had seen much better days. My hair was an uncombed mess and I could only imagine how badly I smelled. About three feet in front of me, the very obese Gacrux sat, red-faced and squinty eyed, glaring at me without fail. Granted, he did just break his 'intimidating' gaze to sneer at Setheus but his unrelenting eyes were once again turned on me. And I had to hold back a sneer of my own.

"Keep your alans on." Setheus said, ever the air of a spoiled brat of a rich man. "That little cuttie ain't nufin but a dote."

Gacrux looked at me, as if expecting a translation. I shrugged and looked back over to Setheus, waiting for one myself. _What was a cuttie and what did a dote do exactly? _

"Janey Mack!" Setheus cried, hair falling over his eyes as he stood up and walked over. "Let me say that colloquially."

_Please do_. I thought, wondering what exactly they speak over in Ireland.

"So, this lass right?" Setheus nodded over to me. "Is just a victim in all this. Can we cut the theatrics and move on?"

My head started nodding, and I couldn't stop it. Setheus smirked when he saw my movement, and Gacrux looked a bit put off but I couldn't help it. Forget the fact that it meant me going home to my 'lovely' mum and dad; the thought of clean undies and a comb almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Clear her of all charges." Gacrux sighed dejectedly. "Fill out the papa'work newbie." He stood up from his chair and stuffed the wad of papers he was holding in his hand into Setheus' gut. Setheus winced but took Gacrux's seat and flipped through the packet.

"Name and birthdate if you will."

"Demelza Nicole Beatrix Bellatrix Weasley Zabini" I said in one breath, holding back a flinch as I did. "December 25th, 2025"

"Isn't that a muggle holiday of some sort?"

"Used to be a wizard one too." I mumbled, remembering my two Christmases with my Grandparents and Snape.

"Right then- You know." He leaned in a bit conspiratorially. "You're a queer bit of skirt"

"Did you just call me a-"

"No, bloody Americans, always making things ta do with sex'. Queer bit of skirt is metalk for you're very attractive." He winked an eye at me and I held back a shiver.

"And…" I said, battling with myself on thanking him for the compliment.

"Well, let's just say I could make life a lot easier for ya." He raised his eyebrows and my fingers twitched. Battle won.

_'Just slap his face around a bit. Just a 'wee bit''-'_my inner voice was yelling, and my hand inched its way out from under my butt.

"Or." He added roguishly. "I could do the opposite."

My hand snapped back down and I squirmed around to sit on it a bit more firmly.

_'I shall not slap an auror; I shall not slap an auror.' _ I repeated to myself over and over again, as I thought of a way to tell him to go to hell without getting myself in trouble for it.

"Ah what the heck." He said grinning. "I'll make it easy for you anyways."

It would be an understatement to say that that shocked the red out of my hair. My mouth fell open and I couldn't help but stare at the man; this was not right. This wasn't right one bit. Everything I had been taught, everything I had heard, told me never to trust one of them. My own instincts were vying for me to jump up and claw his true intentions out of him right now. But the twinkle in his eye as he signed some letters and circled some words told me maybe my instincts were wrong…

"Just remember that in case we ever meet again." He said, and my hand twitched again.

Only this time I wanted to slap myself.

'They're all dogs.' I remember Snape saying of his experiences with the Aurors. 'Never want for what they won't gain.'

I held back a grimace and ignored Setheus, hoping that I'd be well into the past before we had the chance to meet again.

"Right then." He said, lifting up a picture of a handsome young man. It was a fairly large photo and a tiny script at the bottom of the page said, 'Hamal Alphard Idemamo the Third'. The boy looked to be about my age, the background was moving but all the profile seemed to do was deepen his glare at me. He had deep black eyes and vivid brown hair. He was, to say the least, gorgeous. I looked back up at Setheus and wondered why I was seeing this photograph.

"This is Hamal Alphard Idemamo the Third." Setheus said, in a voice full of self importance. I was tempted to call him captain obvious, smack him upside his head and sit back down. "He is your fiancé."

Scratch that. I wanted to call him captain obvious, smack him upside his head, and then run like hell.

"Don't look so shook." Setheus said, obviously enjoying my shock. "This is you're one and only, to feck and love as you shall."

"What?" I squeaked out, eyes wide on the photograph.

"That's right." Setheus said to himself, as though coming to a marvelous conclusion. "You've been out of it for the last couple of years haven't you? You've missed the Marriage Law."

Marriage law?

"All children, upon entering an institute of magical learning shall be engaged to a proper match." Setheus recited in an American accent that rivaled my own. "When the paired have both reached the legal wizarding age of sixteen, shall they be wed immediately following the youngers' of age ceremony."

Well, at least I don't have to worry about a wedding. Since, technically, I'll be in the past immediately following my of age ceremony. No longer panicking about the marriage laws, I wondered if the ceremonies had changed any since I was 11. I remember my mother, and I use that term loosely, described it as a 'lovely and becoming event where we are blessed enough to pledge our allegiance to the dark lord of darkness and all that is not light.' She never was one for creativity.

"You will live with your beloved in a dormitory until your wedding day." Setheus continued, and I began worrying about the arrangement again.

"Why is he not engaged already?" I asked Setheus, keeping my eyes on the picture of Hamal. He looked intimidating, and angry. Are they really sticking me with somebody vindictive and bitter?

"His last match left him."

"I can do that?" I cried, feeling excitement bubble up within me.

"No." Setheus answered, looking amused. "There was a loophole, but ever since that catastrophe the loopholes been corrected. You're stuck!"

"Joy." I mumbled, as Setheus handed me the photo and stood up.

"Before you can be released I need you to sign some papers." Seth continued, and I noticed his thick Irish accent had muddled some, I wondered if it was for my benefit but thought the better of asking. "Now, before we can sign them, we need to wait for your parents to show up. They should be here in half an hour." Setheus gestured for me to stand as well and we walked through the cement walled room towards the large door. He opened the door and walked through it, waiting for me to come in behind him. I don't know why I did but some part of me expected him to open the door for me as well. I don't know why I just can't believe the fact that these people really are evil little buggers.

"This means I'm stuck with you for the next half an hour." Setheus groaned and we walked through a set of double doors, out of the cave-like hallway and into a bustling white walled, grey floored hall of the ministry. Scowling faces passed by me left and right as we navigated our way through the flood of people. I had trouble keeping in step with Setheus, and was thankful for his bright set of hair. It was like a beacon over the heads of the short, black haired or hatted men that walked around us.

"You can shower if you'd like." Setheus called, stopping in front of a door that had a picture of a witch on it. "You've got 20 minutes." Setheus waved his wand and conjured some robes for me; I caught them before they fell and rushed into the vacated room. Not waiting to hear what Setheus Malfoy was hissing into the door, I shut it and checked the lock, twice, to make sure it was closed.

Taking in a deep breath I turned around and found myself facing a room full of pictures. Not the nice, calming paintings of flowers and rivers and lakes one normally finds in washrooms, but these pictures were grotesque. Disgusting portrayals of 'Muggles in their appropriate place'. Wishing I had my wand, I closed my eyes and walked into the shower fully dressed; trying to rid my mind of the vivid images that remained. I had never been more pleased for being a witch than I was during that shower. I didn't have to open my eyes once during the 'experience.' I raised my hand and a bar of soap appeared; scrubbing myself furiously, I tried in vain to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

It was just so wrong! I had been sheltered, I know. I had always considered myself a martyr, going through life knowing my path had already been decided. But seeing those paintings of muggles that surround me, something clicked. There was no way in hell that I could give anybody else the satisfaction of destroying that monster Voldemort. It would be me that gives him the final blow; even if it means stuffing my pride and smiling lies at these fools today, if it gets me to my sixteenth birthday, and ultimately my battle with Voldemort, I'll do it gladly.

I forced my eyes open and stepped out of the shower, making myself look at the pictures on the walls to even further my resolve. I vindictively washed the soap out of my hair and cringed when some got into my eye. I couldn't believe the horror of it. '_And he shall create his downfall'_. It made sense, how Harry Potter had so willingly given up his freedom to prevent these atrocities. It was disgusting. Despicable. Sick. Revolting. Repulsive. Nauseating. Ghastly and horrid.

My parade of adjectives was interrupted by a jerking movement behind me. Still to shaken by the room's décor, I didn't even move to cover my body as I slowly turned around and saw the skinny, pale-skinned, gaunt creature that hovered before me. In a daze, I continued washing myself of the soap as I inspected the animal. It was too large to be a house-elf. Too skinny and small to be a-

My eyes caught sight of a speckled blue eyes that was undoubtedly human. A whimper escaped my lips and I picked up my fallen robe and threw it over my body, the water stopped instantly. Walking over to the young lady, I put my hand under her face and lifted her eyes towards me. She furiously fought against me but acquiesced, keeping her eyeballs trained on the ground.

"Look at me." I asked softly, tears flowing down my face. The girl didn't make any sort of movement to look at me at all, she pulled out a bottle from behind her on the floor and pumped lotion onto her palm. She grabbed my hand softly and rubbed the lotion on to my arm. "Please." I repeated, pulling my hand out of hers and falling to my knees so I could make eyecontact. "Look at me."

The inner turmoil she was facing could be seen plainly in her face. Her every expression, usually schooled into a steely gaze now betrayed her confusion. I gently pulled the lotion from her hand and pumped it into my own. Frantic and panicked she furiously shook her head 'no' and reached for it from my hand. I squeezed her arm comfortingly and started putting the lotion on her own arm, keeping my eyes on hers even though she avoided my gaze relentlessly.

"What's your name?" I asked her softly, and started massaging the lotion into her hands.

"I'm number 1098768" She responded meekly, jumping three feet in the air when a door knocked sounded in the room.

"Is the slave givin' you trouble?" Setheus' drawl yelled from behind the door.

"No." I yelled back bitterly, shaking my head in anger as his outburst had caused the girl to run away. I locked my eyes on a portrayal of a young pudgy girl across from me on the wall, being beaten into submission by an infamous death eater and buried the lump in my throat using all my will power before I walked back out. Hardly registering the populated hallway, I let Setheus roughly grab my arm and pull me away.

As we made our way through the white-haled walls of the Ministry, I studied the faces of the scowling men that we passed. Wondering how they had yet to make the connection between their unhappiness and the current rule. Every now and often I'd see a weak, mistreated man or woman scurrying through the halls with their eyes down and shoulders slumped. As my heart dropped with every muggle-slave sighting, my determination soared. Now I truly understood how Harry Potter had so willingly dove into battle, there was no excuse for this inhumane behavior. It was disgusting, it was grotesque and Voldemort had better watch out. I'd be his downfall or my determination would cause my own.

"There's ya Fella." Setheus' voice interrupted my thoughts, as he pushed me into a small room and out of the hallway. I looked up and saw my Father's judging eyes in front of me, he was studying me and I would be damned if I got this far to let his suspicions prove true.

"Daddy!" I yelled, and through my arms around him, commanding my body to sob. "Oh I missed you and Mommy so much!"

"There, there." My father said, before patting me on the back in a movement entirely uncharacteristic. His large hands have always been smooth and awkward. Having never done a days' work in his life, he had the smoothest hands you'll ever see. He wasn't much taller than I was, about Setheus's height at three or four inches over my 5'8. His eyes were dark black and his weight had blossomed over the years to a lovely round shape. His eyes, although the color of onyx, were as beady as a crows and seemed to see right through you. "Your mother and I were very worried."

I nodded in his chest, holding back a sickening feeling of disgust and smiled up at him. As I did, I felt my head fall deeper within his chest... gross.

"Thanks to these aurors, I'm great." I said, giving my dad a smile before I sat down beside him.

"Well that's a significant mood change." Setheus said, looking up at my father before shaking his hand; his accent was gone in an attempt to impress my dad no doubt. "I've found your daughter quite the charmer."

"Well, have you?" My father said, leaning in and patting Setheus on the back. "You do know these arranged" My father coughed and signed in the air. "Arrangements need not be permanent."

"I'm quite aware." Setheus added, appraising me with hungry eyes.

_Are they really discussing my marriage? What happened to Hamal? _ I wondered, as father turned around to face me. I put an excited grin on my face and looked away sheepishly. _Like hell I will marry any of these damn fools. _

Honestly though, it is just a tad suspicious. I know why Father would want me to marry into the Malfoy; but why would Malfoy Jr want to marry me? For starters, I'm 15 and not even developed in all the right places. I have mousy auburn hair and weird combination toffee- eyes. I'm connected with the most, 'Dangerous Criminals of Our Time'. And to top it all off, I'm as tall as he is, a whopping 5'8 and a half. Not exactly the cream of the crop, so why would Mr. Setheus Malfoy, want to marry me.

I'd always known that society outside of my little haven with Gramps and co. was much different. What I hadn't expected, was pictures dehumanizing muggles in bathrooms and bids for my hand in marriage at every turn. Either their really desperate or…

Well I'll be damned; he's trying to get out of his own marriage. No doubt he's arranged to some horrible lout, and this is all a pathetic attempt to switch to someone slightly more bearable. He probably assigned me to that ass of a fiancé just so I'd come running to him when the time is right. And all that talk about 'returning favors' earlier…

And my father was fool enough to fall for it. He really thought that Setheus Malfoy, heir to gallons of galleons, was interested in his daughter for reasons other than her being the 'lesser of two evils'. The way Malfoy described the marriage laws; there wasn't a witch or wizard out there who wasn't already paired up save me and Hamal.

I'll be a couple of decades into the past on my wedding day anyways, so it's all gravy to me. And even if I had to marry the devil himself, I'd do it if it helped me destroy the bastard.

"I'll certainly consider it sir." Setheus said, smiling in a way I can only assume he meant to be charming. He gestured to the chair my father was sitting in before we came inside, taking the seat beside it for himself. I remained standing, and didn't think either of them cared very much what I did. The two talked in hushed tones as I contemplated the ways I'd make these death eaters suffer in the future, or in the past. _I could start with Setheus' grandfather, Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. How would I tick him off the most? His hair…_

Half way through my list of 25 best ways to strangle Bellatrix Black, I was interrupted by a hand on my back and my eyes flipped upwards, reflexes telling me to disembody the arm but instincts telling me to cool it. Thankfully, my instinct won over because my father was standing behind me with a pleased smile on his face, as Malfoy waved us out the door and to the apparition point. We had already left the office, and I vaguely remembered moving from my spot.

_The list was really good though. _I remembered, not bothering to glance at Setheus, who was so obviously trying to get my attention as my father grabbed my hand and side apparated us out.

With a loud 'pop' we arrived at the familiar home hand in hand. I had to fight the urge to push him off and scream bloody murder. And it was bloody murder.

The ceiling was impossibly high and as arrogant as the stiff couches that sat across from the large and spacious windows. Just as I remembered, the large and spacious windows were covered with a dark and murky curtain that was, as my mother puts it, 'charming'. If it were up to me I would have taken down the curtains years ago and allowed some actually light into the building. And god forbid some warmth actually color the putrid grey walls and barf sage green floors. Were wizards allergic to carpets?

"Demelza!" My mother called, walking in from the kitchen hallway, the picture of the perfect housewife. I held back a scoff; no doubt she had been yelling at the house elves rather than work herself.

"Mother!" I said mockingly, which they thankfully mistook as emotionally. My mother was the spitting image of my great aunt Ginevra. She had the same hair, stature and eyes. If only she was a bit more real as well; and by real I meant without the pounds of makeup that take her from pale skinned to olive and from red haired to black. Honestly, it's like she's trying to prove to the world she's not a Weasley.

"Oh dear hear," My mother said, throwing (Yes throwing) her arms around me very melodramatically. "How I've missed you!"

"Yes mother." I put as much love in it as I could, which was painfully hard. "Me as well."

"Well, well, well." Mother said, taking in my ministry-acquired robes of plain black. "This just won't do!"

"Mother they're minis-"

"Yes I know they're from the ministry" She said, her black hair swooshing as she pulled out of our hug, and I use that term in the loosest sense. "But they're entirely the wrong shade."

Would she prefer charcoal?

"I have a lovely new set in your size." She continued, pushing me towards the stairs. "In a gorgeous jet black-"

Ahh, jet black. The witches' choicest shade of black. How could I not have remembered?

"And we have you're fiancé coming over for dinner! Do hurry!" She yelled as I ducked into a corridor.

I, of course, fell over my own feet on that last part. My fiancé? Two things…

1. I've only been engaged for a half an hour.

2. Which fiancé? Not Setheus I hope…

Grumbling and stomping my feet as silently as possibly, I walked through the long dark corridor that leads to my wing. This corridor has always held a special place in my heart; why you ask? I looked up at Mingy, our old house elf. She died the day I 'went off to school'; now, her head took up a 2 feet by 3 feet space on our wall beside her mother and grandfather.

_What a touching memorial_.I mused, trying not to gag as I pushed open the black stone door to my room. It looked just like when I left it. Huge room, of course, with a black cement ceiling to match the doors, walls and floors. My bed was a four poster with a black lace canopy and blood red sheets that were bunched up on one side; the house elves had been slacking! My windows were covered in blood red lace curtains that weighed as much as my door and my closet still filled up three wall lengths of clothing. Ranging from Pitch black to coal.

A few years back, it became tradition that girls of engagement age wear black robes until they find a suitor. At that time they begin wearing robes of color once more to let the world know of this joy in their life. I looked around my closet for a colored robe, and found none. Almost sighing in relief, I turned around and my eye caught on a red fabric I had earlier assumed to be a ruffled sheet_. I should have known_, I thought as I walked towards it, _the house elves of the house of Zabini never slack! _

It wasn't as bad as it could have been black and red, just like my room with a red bodice and black lace under things. Not bothering to shower twice, I quickly threw off the wrong-shade-of-black robes and replaced them with the dress. Like all my old dresses, it was magically charmed to fit all the time. It fit to my shape flawlessly and I found myself, dare I say it, pleased with my mother's choice. As I fingered the lazy bodice of the gown, I held back a tear at the memory of the young girl. She was wearing robes befitting a house-elf's servant.

I had half a mind to get up and leave right now, escaping all these fake niceties, but decided against it. It was about time I resigned myself for doing what I had decided I would do. It can't all be fun and games, the action would come when it would but until that time I have to play 'perfect pure-blood princess' and keep up appearances.

A distinct pop scared me silly and I nearly fell over in the large skirt of my gown. Another pop sounded and I fell down on my butt. Looking up, I saw two small house elves I didn't recognize hurry to help me up.

"I'm alright, I'm alright!" I protested fruitlessly. They still came upon me, one on each side and grabbed hold of my bare arms. I had just been admiring the sleeveless style of the dress, but now cursing it as the rubber feeling of house-elf skin hit my own.

There was something different about touching a house-elf. It felt like an electric shock each time. Like part of their strange and wonderful magic was passing through. I tried to shake myself of the weird lingering feeling without being rude as I stood up. I think they noticed though because the bigger of the two gave me a self satisfied smirk before playing the 'all obedient servant.'

"May I help you?" I asked a sneaking suspicion that those sparks weren't accidental.

"Mistress sent us."

"Yes Mistress did."

"She sent us to young mistress."

"Who doesn't do makeup"

"Or hair."

"Yes Mistress sent us."

I blinked twice, and closed my mouth trying to remember when I had opened it. They spoke so quickly and in such quiet tones I couldn't tell who was speaking when. It was like they were one being. Holding back a shiver at how much they creeped me out I nodded and sat down.

"You're dead on." I muttered. "I really appreciate the help!"

No matter how much the little creatures irked me, I couldn't help but think of them as being such as I. I was, of course, senior vice president of SPEW.

"Mistress need not appreciate."

"This is our work."

"Oh hog wash." I interrupted, trying my hardest to look either one in the eye, which they were making very difficult. "You know you guys are brilliant at what you do."

Mollified, they worked diligently and quietly. The silence started out as an uncomfortable one but soon grew into a lovely sound. I watched as the blue eyed one tied my hair up with dexterity of a seeker. Something I longed for! I had always been great at quidditch, but I had to stop playing once I reached my 8th year. After that, it was another couple of years before I started playing with grandfather again. I would always want to seek and he would want to play one on one as chasers.

I didn't always win as chaser, but when we played a game of "two-man seek" Gramps didn't stand a chance. My training in the dark basements had sharpened my eye sight and senses to where I could see a snitch twitch in a box of gold nuggets.

Okay, I joke. I'm not that brilliant but I'd like to say I'm okay!

"Mistress, please close your eyes." The brown eyed house-elf said, as she started my makeup.

"Please keep it light." I asked, as she worked quickly. I had an inkling that they were using magic to do my makeup, and the way the other elf worked on my hair, touching my neck but without the unpleasant feeling; I had an inkling those shocks were definitely intentional. Rather than complain about it, I had just enough time to be thankful that I wasn't still getting them as the elves finished up.

"Open your eyes miss." One of the house elves said, and I complied. Feeling a bit nervous at seeing myself done up, I opened my eyes and saw a mirror in front of me. The girl in the mirror was not auburn haired and toffee eyed, but a mix of auburn, black, and brown haired and hazel eyed. This was, to say the least unsettling. I jumped in my chair and almost fell back words. Realizing I hadn't looked in a mirror since I left my grandparents home, I shook my head at the house elves.

"You died my hair." I said accusatorially.

"Nonsense dear." My mother's voice said from the door, and I started again. Two distinct pops told me that the house elves had left as soon as she entered and I looked up at her.

"Why am I not red-headed then?" I asked, looking at the mirror warily.

"That's how you were born." My mother's eyes flew open and she pursed her lips. "Not that I remember, you would always become a redhead when around that fool grandfather of yours. We thought you were a metamorphagi at first but that's all you ever did. An auror put it down to a talent of no high importance." My mother sighed at this, as though she wanted me to have been snatched up by the Dark Aurors and raised as an assassin.

Exciting, but not the life I'm looking for.

"Right." I said, trying to ignore the tugging at my abdomen that there was more to the story. "How do I look then mother?"

"Lovely." She said, walking over and pulling a stray curl from my up-do out of my face. "Ooh Hamal will be so pleased.

"Should I call him Hamal then?" I asked, surprised at how well I seemed to be at fitting into the Princess Pureblood mold.

"I think you should wait." Mother said, obviously pleased as punch that I was turning out normal despite my years with rebels. She'd perfected her talent of speaking in fragmented sentences, I observed. "Until he is introduced to you. Than refer to him as such."

"You're not going to leave us in the same room alone are you?" I wondered, the thought just hitting me. I wouldn't actually be expected to do things with him would I?

"Oh dear, we'll just let things flow as they will." Mother sat down on my bed and crossed her legs elegantly. "I remember when you're father and I first met. We were introduced by that bloody traitor. You know the one, Snape."

"Really?" I said, nose scrunching in disgust. "Do tell." I sat down on my chair and watched in fake interest as my mother recounted the tale of how her and Father met. I had heard a very different one from Snape himself,

_"So I introduced them at a ball." Snape said. "They were about thirty years in age difference, you're mom looked absolutely disgusted and you're father had a disposition about him as though he were asked to baby sit. They fought like tigers but both decided they had better act polite in public. I don't think they ever really fell in love, just kept on acting until they couldn't discern fact from fiction." _

I have no idea why he would tell me that story. But he did, and here I was, hearing a very different version. I'll give you two guesses as to which one I believe.

'Briiiiinngg'. The sound of a bell rang throughout the house and I sprang up, ready to defend myself.

"Dear child, don't be so nervous." Mother said, and I smiled sheepishly.

Note to self, when not living in hiding it's normal to have guests over.

Second note to self, you're fiancé is at the door.

**A/N **This is sooo frustrating! I just want to cut across to the battle/romance scenes but I need these fillers and character development chapters…….gbylwabflkhrfbbfksa! A bunch of favorites…. Only one reviewer? Thanks again Poked!!! Here's your update love :-D


	4. Meeting The Inlaws

**Chapter 3- Meeting the In-Laws**

** Disclaimer: Daily Darkly, Breaking News: I'm still a broke college student with no claim to fame :-D **

"Come, come" My mother said, already at the door. "You have love waiting for you downstairs."

Love is waiting for me downstairs? Ignoring the extreme cheesiness of that statement, I doubt love would ever come near the dreary moldy waste of space that is the Zabini mansion, depression maybe but not Love.

"Yes Mother." I said, following her down the hall of dismembered heads and through the large doorway. My red dress was floor length, surprising considering my height, and made me love magic even more as I followed through the doors and into the foyer.

"Ah, Megan!" A whiny voice called, and I cringed despite myself. I turned a corner after my mom and in front of us stood a family of four. All stunningly beautiful, except for the mother, father and daughter. Hamal Eduardo Indigo the fourth, or was it Hamal Alfredo Indecent the Second, (honestly does it even matter?), was standing a few paces behind the rest of his family, giving me the evilest eye I had ever seen before in my life.

Kind of spooked, I looked over to my mother who was smiling at our guests, and looked back at Hamal, who was now gazing warmly at us all. My mother giggled at his smile before rushing our guests up to meet me. Goosebumps grew on my arms as I kept my eyes on Hamal, who had now returned to his hateful stare.

"This is Demelza Nicole." My mother's voice pierced my thoughts and I looked up. "Demelza, this is Mrs. Idemamo. Say hello."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Idemamo." I recited, before curtsying. Wanting nothing more than to bend over a little more and retch over her overly-small feet.

"Oh!" Mrs. Idemamo said with a squeal, of what I assume to be delight. I met her brown eyes with my blue ones and found myself stifling a laugh. In front of me stood a woman who looked unnervingly like Dudley Dursley, Cousin-From-Hell. He had been one of my favorite bed time tales, the ton-tongue toffees' and all. My eyes twinkled with delight as I caught Petunia Jr. standing beside her mother. The youngest Idemamo was pale, lanky and tall. Dark greasy hair and piercing brown eyes,_ how fitting _I thought, before looking up at the father. Curtsying slightly, and with a nod of my head I greeted the short pudgy old man. He was as old as Snape was, good Godric, and it was very scary. Mrs. Idemamo rushed to place her husband's arm on hers as they smiled fakely at us all.

"My she's so beautiful!" Mrs. Idemamo said, and I found myself with the inability to blush.

"Aye." Hamal said, and I swore I heard a touch of venom in his baritone voice. "That she is." I looked up and allowed myself a scowl in his direction when I was sure nobody was watching. His deep black eyes looked taken aback when he saw my scowl, but he quickly recovered and returned it full force.

"Shall we adjourn to the dining rooms?" My father suggested, and I cracked a smile.

Have I died and gone to 1901? Who 'adjourns' to a dining room? Who 'adjourns' anywhere?

"Sounds splendid." Mrs. Idemamo agreed, dragging her husband with one hand and her mousy little daughter with the other. They all walked the same way, except for Mr. Idemamo but I assume that his age prevents him from sashaying across a hall. My mother almost looks graceful as she does it, Mrs. Idemamo looks diseased, her daughter looks just plain, plain wrong and my father, surprisingly, definitely takes the cake for perfecting the art.

They dressed well enough, in lovely dresses of gold for the girl and her mother and wizarding robes of black for the father and his son. I looked around the group that was now turning the corner of the hall and couldn't find ickle Hamal anywhere in it. A slight sneering noise to my left told me he was still with me.

Yes, he made a sneering noise. A noise as he sneered… was that possible?

"Pottersprouts, are you planning on standing here all night?" His voice cut through my thoughts rather vindictively. He put a hand on his hip and tapped his foot in a queer manner. Not queer as Setheus used it, in the Irish sense, but queer in the all red-blooded American sense. He must have noticed my eye drawn to his hand because he snapped it up and sighed. (Pottersprouts, future slang for 'dang, well, damn, ect)

"Must you behave like such a child?" I sneered at him, if I'm expected to overthrow an empire of evil I have to start being mean somewhere don't I? "I don't believe it's any of your business where I choose to stand and for how long I decide to stand there."

"Oh but it is dearest heart." He replied, just as sneer-ish. I really need an infusion of mean; even my vocabulary is lacking, _Sneerish??_

"Meaning?" I prodded in a bored, indifferent voice.

"Meaning we're soon to be wed." Hamal smirked, stepping closer to me and raising a hand. "Wedded bliss, heavenly matrimony and such like."

As he did that, his face held an expression that was cold and hard but his eyes betrayed a sort of sadness, I felt the strongest instinct to rub his back, or pat his head and tell him things are alright. But then his gaze hardened and I imagined him, like many of the other pure-bloods of our time, abusing muggle children and felt my own gaze harden in disgust. His brown hair looked darker than it had in the picture, rivaling my fathers and streaked with black, and his black eyes were even deeper than I had imagined. They were like two onyx pools of hate_. Score one for creative metaphors_ I thought to myself, remembering English lessons with Gran. I saw a smirk form on his lips and quickly realized I was starting to smile. Wiping the smile from my face, I glared daggers at him and lifted my upper lip in distaste.

"Is that right?" I asked, gazing at his hand in disgust.

"As right as dark over light." He answered, looking down at me over his, rather handsome nose, "And you would do well to begin respecting me today."

"You have to earn my respect, Hams' darling." I said, smirking as he winced at the nickname and walking away. "Coming?" I called as I turned the corner. "You don't want to get lost and miss our first dinner as a family, do you?"

A low hiss was quickly followed by reluctant footsteps and I couldn't help but smile.

Scoreboard: Nick 1- Hammy Zip.

"Oh it's already fifth course? Well, back to the tale, when she was four years old-"My mother was saying. We were halfway through our 5th course of dinner and she was only about three point four fifths through my life. Okay, crappy fraction, but you try doing math when an arrogant wizard his greasy sister have you sitting between them.

I looked down at the measly helping of wizarding spaghetti, charmed to fit the eaters' tastes, and muttered.

"With plates this size it's a wonder we don't have 90 course meals."

Hamal snickered from beside me and I blanched realizing I had been heard.

"What was that son?" Mrs. Idemamo said, looking over at where Hamal and I sat.

"Nothing mother." He answered, smiling. "Just entertaining ourselves is all."

"Now isn't that sweet." My father said, chuckling.

Why was he acting like he was for this arrangement? Two hours ago was he not trying to set me up with Dear Setheus Malfoy? Honestly, where does this man get off treating my potential future as a monopoly game? 'I'd like to buy Palace Place Please', only to buy Martin Avenue and Park Place as well; I wouldn't really mind Mediterranean Ave-

"Very sweet." Mrs. Idemamo said, and I was pulled back into the dinner table conversation as she leant towards me from across the table. "You know dear, his old fiancée knew him for their first 5 years at Drakes and I don't think she ever made him laugh once."

I grinned sheepishly and looked up at Hamal through my eye-lashes in a manner that made everybody but Hamal and I gush.

"Oh joy." I said, and everybody smiled. _This might not be so bad,_ I thought, _if nobody understands sarcasm I'll be able to get away with a hell of a lot more._

"You know why she left don't you?" Mousy Mildrenecent, as I learned her name to be, said from my left.

"What?" I whispered back, as everybody was engaged in their own dinner table conversations.

"You know that Hamal pulled an Order that poor witch?" (pull an order Future slang for 'scared away') " Phoenix and all?"

"What are you one about?' I hissed, wondering how long it would take me to get used to the way people talked outside of my old 'haven', as she pulled me down closer to her mouth.

"He'll scare you away too."

_Okay. Just a little bit freaky. I could see it now, 'no Millie, of course not, you're nothing at all like those little muggle children in Gramps' horror movies. You, my dear, are much freakier.'_

_"_Um, sounds like a swell time?" I said, before sitting back comfortably on my own chair. As I did, a large, soft hand found its way into mine. "Ah" I squeaked; well actually it was more of a yell stopped cold when I saw it was Hamals hand. I smiled sweetly at my mother and his before looking up at him.

"What in darks name are you doing?" I hissed at him, surprising myself at my use of terminology.

"Getting to know my fiancée a bit better." He answered, grinning at me sadistically. "It's only natural I get curious."

"You better get your hand off me." I hissed back, as he gripped my hand tighter. "Or I'll show you curious, you-"

"Now, now" He interrupted condescendingly, and I looked up to meet his gaze eye for eye. "You've got more kick in you than the last." He leaned into my ear and whispered: "That means I can have more fun."

"You Longb-" I started, catching myself when he quickly let go and gave off a laugh.

"Insane." I muttered, as I caught our mothers' interested eyes. '"-ly funny!" I said meekly shrugging and giving off a weak laugh.

"Oh it just tickles my mark to see you two getting along so well!" Mrs. Idemamo

"Doesn't it though?" Mousy Marionette said; I know that's not her real name, but let's be serious. Her name is about 40 syllables long; I'm not going to remember it.

"Ooh." I squealed and pinched Mousy McGee's cheeks. Bringing laughter around the table, she however turned deep red.

"We were so worried about Hamal after that horrid girl left him." Mrs. Idemamo said, and I spared a glance over at Hamal.

"She was horrid now was she?" I asked him, looking sympathetic but dying of laughter on the inside.

"Very." He answered solemnly, so solemnly in fact I let out a small giggle.

"Oh they're getting along so well!" My mother exclaimed and stood up. "Why don't we give them some time to themselves?" She raised an eyebrow at me grinning widely."

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Idemamo exclaimed, to my horrendous horror. "They're sharing a dorm in less than two weeks; they should get to know each other."

_Dear lord, if you let me turn sixteen now, and activate this ugly necklace I have on right now, I'll pray every day, and I'll be nice to people like Mousy Mary-_

_"_Please Mother." Hamal said. "Sit, we'll find another room."

_Grr,_ I thought, but stood up with Hamal, poking Mary the Mouse in her side out of spite. _It's a sign from god_ I decided, acknowledging I was still very much in 2040,_ I should have promised something else._

I got up reluctantly; I was secrectly hoping everyone else would and we would stay in the dining room. I had long since decided that if we had to be left alone, but stayed in the dining room I'd at least have utensils to use as weapons to threaten him with. I walked to the door, where Hamal was holding it open for me and glared at him before walking through and smiling at the folks. As soon as he closed the door behind himself I turned and glared.

"Happy?" I snapped, and tapped my foot.

"Extremely." He answered indifferently, and leaned against the wall. "I won't be seeing you again till the day you join me at Drakes and I'd like to set some ground rules for our interactions."

"What ground rules for interactions." I hissed, "There will be no interaction."

"That's rule number one." He answered, and nodded at me patronizingly. "Now try to figure out number two."

"Don't patronize me."

"Actually, it's me you shouldn't patronize, but-"

"Let's get this clear." I said, stepping right under his face. So close that I could see the soft stubble that lined his chin. "We can do this two ways. Painfully or virtually pain-free. I'm just as disinterested in this 'union' as you are. So you can either be on friendly terms with the person you're going to be staying with for the rest of your life, or sworn enemies." I hissed. "The choice is yours. I'll be in my quarters."

I spun around, satisfied with how I handled the situation when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me back. I complied, thinking he was just going to agree or disagree right then but I was in for the surprise of my life. I didn't stop when I should have and my face was sent crashing right into his.

"You arrogant Longbottom!" (Slang for stupid) I hissed, shoving him against the wall. I'm sure he hadn't meant for his large and protruding chin to jab my mouth, but it did. His handsome face was contorted into a look of sheer shock, mouth wide open and his eyes actually wide in disgust. _I wasn't so bad to touch was I?_ His expression angered me even worse and I slapped him across his face, bringing him back into reality. I spun around to walk away but I quickly spun back to give him a piece of my mind. My mouth opened but shut back as I realized I couldn't find the right words.

I was angry and confused; for god sakes in the last twenty-four hours I was uplifted from my true home, planted into one where I've constantly got to act, I've accepted a fate of imminent doom, I've gotten engaged and now, a really cute, arrogant, annoying guy decides to pull me around. Worse yet, after only touching me he looks disgusted afterwards!! God, it's not as if I touched him.

"Where the hell do you get off touching me?" I asked him, my voice dangerously low. I prepared myself to yell over him when he began insulting me but all that happened was the tall arrogant wizard stuttered:

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking very ashamed.

"God you are mental." I snapped and gazed at him harshly, he had just insulted me in more ways than one I think. "I need a friend just about as much as I need a sworn enemy. So let's stick with neither eh? Ignoring each other's existences is looking pretty good right now."

I almost took back my words. Almost. His dark black eyes seemed to hold an emotion other than contempt for a minute, I thought I had even seen regret; I shook my head and remembered they were full of spite even while apologizing he was apologizing earlier_. Trick of the light..._

"Alright." He muttered before looking at me coldly. "Shall we go back in?"

As taken aback by his sudden change in behavior, from harsh to cold indifference, I shook my head and walked towards the living room.

"They expect us gone for longer than a minute." I sniped, and turned the corner. My face was still flushed and my hands still shaking; it took everything I had not to employ some of the maneuvers Gramps taught me on him. I could kill him with my bare hands. In ten different ways. Give me a paperclip and I can kill him in 40 more ways.

Not the average knowledge data base for a fifteen year old girl, but I'm not your average fifteen year old girl. Shaking my head to expel some of my frustration, I kicked a couch before I sat on it. Ignoring all laws of lady-like behavior as I slouched as far as I could, trying to get over the indignity of being handled physically.

Hamal sat down on the seat across from me, and watched me warily. As if watching a different species of being, unsure of when or how I would attack. I ignored his piercing gaze and my thoughts found their way back to Gramps and Grandma and Snape.

_I wonder what they're doing right now. _ I had no doubt in my mind that they had escaped, if they were found of killed than the news would be littered with information about their capture. And, judging by the fact that the Daily Darkling that laid on the couch beside me, the biggest story the wizarding world had was Voldemorts annual worship-me ball.

It wasn't exactly called worship-me ball, something along the lines of Admiration and Praise for High Achievers in the New Year. Of course, the high achiever was always Voldemort. He sat menacingly in the back of a great hall while death eaters shouted praise and one lucky audience-member slaughtered a female muggle and drank from her blood.

I shivered in disgust as I read the article,

"_Annual Admiration and Praise for High Achievers ball is due to begin at 8:00 pm on the night of third day before the full moon. The Dark Lord and all 200 of his elite group of aurors, Death Eaters, will be attending_

_.'I can't wait.' Decorated Death Eater, Draco Malfoy says in an exclusive interview. 'My wife Cho and I have gone every year.'_

_Draco's wife, Cho Malfoy, was a school mate of his and a suspected friend of Harry Potter until her seventh year. During her seventh year, she developed a close friendship with decorated Slytherin Pansy Parkinson. Although many blasphemized her intentions, saying she had been hit with the imperious curse, she and Draco are enjoying their 50th year of marriage this fall."_

It's the imperious curse and the world knows' it. Cho Chang was more than Harrys' friend, I remember Gramps saying she was his first kiss and the two even dated for a short term. Whenever she was brought up, Grams would get incredibly angry, claiming Cho was even in the Order and she had been Imperiused by Pansy herself. Not much we could do about it, seeing as how Grandma couldn't exactly stroll up to the Malfoy Manor and ring the door bell, only to ask if Cho wasn't being herself lately, for the past 42 years.

"_Other Death Eaters in attendance will be Gregory Goyle, and his wife Pansy, Vincent Crabbe, husband to Demelza Robins, who was also thought to be imperiused earlier in life. The guest of honor this year shall be none other than-"_

"Hmm Hmm" Hamal said, clearing his throat and bringing me back into the present. I shot him a glare and held his gaze, when he didn't look away I took it as a challenge. My gramps said that that's' one of my animal traits. Since becoming an animagus with Grandma a year ago, Gramps and Snape would tell you I'm becoming more and more of a Lynx every year. _But this definitely wasn't a lynx trait_ I thought as I held his black-eyed gaze _its common sense not to back down from an eye-contact -_

"Oh Pottersprouts." Hamal groaned, and rubbed his eyes. I smirked and picked up the newspaper to continue reading. "Why are you so weird?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, but did not answer.

"Honestly, pure-blooded girls do not behave like this." He continued, throwing his hands in the air. "I act like an ass, and they let me! They don't talk back or-or-or"

"Or act like a complete baby when somebody sticks up for themselves?" I retorted, "I'm not going to let you walk all over me Hamal."

"We're not on a first name basis here Zabini." He hissed, and I shook my head and looked back down at the newspaper.

"Ah dinner was lovely." Mrs. Idemamo's shrill voice called, and a swishing of fabric followed as three gowned ladies, along with two husbands, walked towards where Idemamo and I sat. "That veal was delicious."

"Thank you." Mother answered, her face poking out from the hallway first, ahead of the group. "It's an old family recipe."

"Guess you'll have no choice but to give it to us now." Mrs. Idemamo joked, "Since we are in the family."

I cringed and mother gave a loud laugh,

"Oh you tickle my mark Ednajineda, you really do."

"What really tickles my mark is how well Hamal is getting along with your Demelza." Mr. Idemamo called out from beside, what did Mother call her? Ednajineda.

"It truly is a dark sight. So soothing for a mothers' heart." My mother said, as they walked over to us. "I had been worrying about Demelza, after going through that horrible ordeal. What if her fiancé wasn't a gentleman? What if she couldn't be happy with us? It near tore my fragile heart apart."

"Well all's well that ends well Megan." Mrs. Ednajineda Idemamo said, "Only another mother can understand a mother's pain."

"Oh enough with the sad." My father exclaimed, reaching out couches. "They're all happy now, aren't you Hun?"

I smiled and looked up at Hamal, who was standing in his seat and offering me his arm. I took it reluctantly, and made sure to shoot him a look of loathing when nobody could see my face. I smiled and blushed accordingly when our parents clapped.

"As much as I hate to go, we should floo back soon. It's almost curfew." Mrs. Idemamo said, and Hamal nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes. There is the fireplace over there." Mother walked briskly over to the fireplace and pulled out a silver ornamental bowl that held floo powder in it. "Come, come, who's first?"

"I'll start." Hamal volunteered, and walked over to mother with me still on his arm. "It was a delight to meet such a lovely young lady as you." Hamal said, positioning himself so only I could see the bored, disgusted face he had on.

"You flatter me Mr. Idemamo." I said, squeezing his arm a little tighter than I needed to.

"Please, dear heart, call me Hamal." He answered, glaring at me and my tight grip, looking absolutely enraged. Enjoying his torture, I stepped up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing profusely when I did, I turned around and stood by mother, waving at the enraged Hamal. "Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, it was my pleasure."

"Call me mother." My mother said a giddy smile on her face. Hamal nodded and stepped into the fire, robes swooshing as he did.

"Idemamo Manor" He called, and disappeared in a whirlwind of green fire.

"Oh this was a delight!" Mrs. Idemamo said, rushing Mousy McGee in after Hamal.

"Idemamo Manor." She squeaked, before disappearing.

"Yes it was." My mother said, helping Mr. Idemamo into the fire. "We have a minute till curfew."

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Idemamo agreed, and shoved some floo into her husband's hands. Quickly, he was engulfed in flames and Mrs. Idemamo stepped in after him. "I hate rushed goodbyes." She said apologetically. "But we will keep in touch."

"Yes. Of course." Mother said, waving as Mrs. Idemamo smiled at me than called: Idemamo Manor. As soon as she did, I fought the urge to run up into my room and barricade myself within it. But, I had my mother to convince of my 'pure-bloodedness' as well.

"Thought they'd never leave." My mother said vindictively, and I found myself stuttering in surprise.

"But I thought you- I thought you liked her?" I said, wondering how good of an actor my mother was.

"Well of course I'm going to pretend." She said, scoffing, as she sat upon one of the couches. "Honestly, and that brat of a son of hers? He's good-looking and what-not but do they really think we're as big a Longbottom to not wonder why his old fiancée ran screaming?"

"Mmhmm." I added, nodding my head and sitting across from her. In all honesty, I was wondering the same thing. Sure he had been a brat and very rude, not to mention impulsive, but that couldn't have been enough to send a meek little pureblood running.

"He didn't say anything to you, did he?" My mother leaned forward, hungry for some good gossip.

"No mother."I answered, racking my brain for any gossip I could give her. "But I think that I might be wearing him down already." My mother leaned forward even more and raised a painted eyebrow. "I managed to get him to sit down quietly while I read the Daily Darkly."

"Splendid." Mother said, scooping up her dress in her hands and standing up. "That's the key to a successful marriage. You must control you're other half."

"Yes mother." I said, grinning sheepishly.

"Now go change into sleeping robes. We have to go shopping in the morning, you'll be at Drakes before you know it" Mother added, stretching out her neck.

"Yes mother." I walked over to where she stood stretching and pecked her painted cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight dear." When she said that, I felt a slight pang in my heart, wishing it was Grams saying 'goodnight.'

As I walked around the corner and towards my room, I wondered about my loved ones_. Had they all made it out safe? Would they find a way to contact me? Is everything with the three of them alright?_ Questions plagued me as I opened the door to my room and peeled off my dress. The worst and most reoccurring of them all was, _why had it taken me this long to think about them again, and would they forgive me for it?_

Too tired to look for pajama robes, I flopped onto my bed in nothing more than my bra and panties. As I shuffled over to the large red-clad bed in the dark, a bunch of material caught around my right foot and I was hurtled into the ground. Rubbing my foot irately, I picked up the white gown that I was meant to sleep in. Studying it by the sparse light of the moon, I scoffed and held back a grimace. The white gown showed more skin then my current outfit, and looked entirely uncomfortable. It was white laced, with a corset middle and elastic waistband.

I shuddered at the thought of sleeping in a corset and threw it lazily behind me as I climbed into the bed. It was the most luxurious bed I had ever slept in. The material was silky soft and layered to add warmth. I undid my topknot by losing the pins in my hair and rubbed my head into the silk pillow. All of the stress of the day hit me at once as I made myself comfortable. My back began to ache so I arched it slightly to release the pain in it. Sighing I turned my head and closed my eyes, considering everything that happened in the last twenty four hours.

To begin with, my journey to the past was begun by coming back home to mother and father. Now I had to go back to Drakes and memorize everything I could about the first and second war, the Dark Lords biography and his strategies. I also had to memorize the names of the original death eaters and important dates. If that wasn't enough to occupy me for the next year, I also had to attend school and find a way to keep my skills sharp.

_ "Once you start at Hogwarts._"_Grandpa said. "You have to keep up with your training. On the seventh floor, there is a room of requirement. You walk back and forth across the empty wall in front of the statue of an old witch, and think about what you need the room to become 3 times."_

I had a place to train at Hogwarts, but where would I train at Drakes? I doubt anybody will ignore the new student, fresh from a rebel's home, training mercilessly in armed combat. Nope, I'll have to find a way, either that, or I'll just have to focus all my energy in learning for the next year and hope my skills don't get too rusty.

With that first issue solved, I wondered slightly what I would do about Hamal Idemamo. The ass that I happen to be engaged to. He seemed so frustrated by my behavior, what was it that he had said?

_"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to let me be an ass."_

_Something close to that anyways; is that what his problem was then? Did he expect to be able to walk all over me as he did with fiancée number one? He is sadly mistaken if he thinks so. And what was with him grabbing me earlier? He looked so scared, but for a second I caught something in his eye. It looked like attraction, but then again, I remember that queer stance he had earlier. It would all make sense if Mr. Hamal was a homosexual, it would explain everything so much easier._

_All I would have to do would be to let him know that I know and strike up a sort of agreement. Maybe then my upcoming year would be somewhat bearable. But life is just not that easy, and he's too bitter to be gay. Gay, by definition, is happy-go-lucky. I've never met any gay people, but that's the way they're portrayed in the operas and plays I've been to when I was young. And he most definitely does not fit that role._

_He always looked so cold, so lost. Maybe he's just-_

___Nope. Stop it. I need to stop making excuses for that butt. Some people are just evil._

_Some people are just plain evil._

_So that's the conclusion I've come to. Mr. Idemamo is an evil little mark of a man and isn't fit for a basilisks glare. Despite the fact that he can give a pretty close impression of one._

_Well, that solves my other issue. Talking like the rest of them is easier than I thought. I'm already using the slangs of today like I was raised in it; I shouldn't have worried so much, I was raised in it for the first 11 years of my life. It should only have come back naturally._

_Next on my list of troubles; Gramps and Grams and Great Godfather Sevvy. He'd kill me for calling me that if he were here of course. I missed them markless. I couldn't believe that it was really phase 2 of the 'greater plan' already. The first phase, stay in hiding with people you love, had no doubt been my favorite. I was sad to see it go, and I only wondered if I could last a year without seeing them again. I couldn't do anything about it; I couldn't go about looking for them. I had to stay in a school, a place where books and experts on the Dark Lords life were readily available. If I had stayed in hiding with them, I'd be wholly unprepared to weaken His regime when I went back in time. The plan was genius, learn everything I can about his first few years, sabotage his reign over and over until he's week enough for me to fight him._

_The only problem with it was that I had to do it alone._

___Stop being such a pansy_ I scolded myself. _You're safe here in the Zabini Manor, with food and baths and comforts, whereas the three of them are off in God knows what kind of danger._

_Consider myself scolded; by myself. A bit neurotic but hey, I spoke the truth. Taking a few deep breaths I calmed myself down so I could sleep. My back was still throbbing and my legs were in dire need of a good soak, but for now I could only sleep._

_A/N thanks for all your support Poked :D Your reviews make my day_


	5. A Dream Present Glimpse of the Past

**Chapter 3: A Dream in the Present and Glimpses of the Past**

**Only own what you do not recognize!!!  
**

And now, I could only sleep.

…..

One more time then? With feeling: _And now, I could only sleep._

I growled in frustration and sat up in bed, throwing my covers off my torso.

"So why can't I sleep?" I muttered and stepped out of bed. The cold floor shocked my bare feet so I quickly grabbed my socks from the floor and put them on while still standing. It wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, because as I was hopping around on my feet I stepped on my shoes and tripped onto the floor. If I thought it was cold on my feet, it was freezing on my bum. Jumping back up almost immediately, I rubbed my but trying to heat it with friction.

"Oowww" I muttered, as I hit a bruised spot. Growling, once again, I stretched out my arms in front of me and began an exercise routine Gramps made for me. He always claimed that a good duelist is as physically fit as he is mentally fit. He made me a run around with him excessively; lifting weights and all manner of Muggle exercise I had never seen a wizard attempt. It's not the same without the Muggle 'bumdells' but it would help tire me out even more so I could actually sleep. I reached down to my feet and stretched out my aching back, sighing slightly as I felt the tension release. Shaking my hair out of my eyes, I stretched back and leaned on the cold ground to do what grandfather called 'up-pushes'.

Pretty drastic turnaround for a girl who was just in a poofed up, laced gown and heels; to be on a cold manor floor but that's just who I am I supposed. Ever-changing, erratic, spontaneous and even I don't understand myself. I may know what my favorite ice cream, or sport is but I don't know how I would behave in a room full of my peers. I don't know which type of friends I'd have, or which type of guys I'd prefer.

I continued pushing my body up and down until the burn in my upper arms made my hands collapse under me. Sighing and stretching my arms out, I caught a glimpse of my disheveled appearance in the mirror vanity by my closest. Gasping slightly, not realizing that was me staring back at me, I scrunched my nose up distastefully at my bland hair. To say it paled out my face and made my toffee eyes horribly boring is an understatement. Running my hands through it, I attempted to straighten out the curls and make it wavy as it should be; failing that I flattened it and tried to make it rest.

It was about resistant to rest as a mark is to water.

Frustrated, I knotted my hair up with my hands and threw my comforter on the cold floor to protect my bare back from the frigid cold when I laid down to 'sit-up'. Clearing my head of all thoughts, I counted very loudly in my mind until I reached 38 and gave up. Still counting, to prevent any inevitable insomnia, I grabbed my comforter and fell across my bed,

_40_

_41_

_42_

_43_

_44_

I was so worn out it would be a miracle if I didn't fall asleep as soon as my head hit the-

_45_

_46_

_Finall-_

"You're a daughter of time." The wall in front of me was speaking. "A daughter in time."

I looked around apprehensively, at the never-ending wall that seemed to go for miles in each direction. It was a pure white, so white in fact that my eyes hurt to look at it. I shielded my eyes with my hands and walked up towards it, keeping my left hand out for balance.

"You're a daughter of time." It chanted, in a baritone voice remarkably familiar. "You're a daughter in time."

I reached out and made contact with the wall, losing my balance as my hand pierced through its watery core and into the other side. Waving my arms around wildly I shook my head and forced my eyes open all the way, wincing slightly at the glare.

"Hello?' I called, squinting to try and restore my vision.

"You're a daughter of time." It said again, "A daughter in time."

"Meaning?" I questioned, growing a bit impatient. What kind of dream was this? Firstly, should I be realizing that I'm dreaming? Or is that what I do every dream, only to forget it all when I wake up?

"You're a daughter of time." It repeated. And a face appeared on my right. "A daughter in time."

I opened my mouth to ask for an explanation when a baritone voice beat me to an outburst:

"I've got the fact that I'm times bloody son for darks sake." The face was crying and I jumped back when I saw Hamal standing beside me in a pair of black wizarding boxers. Screaming, I jumped further back and Hamal did the same, his screaming a bit more frantic than my own.

"You." He said "What, how why."

"It's my dream you're in!" I retorted, and took in his half-naked appearance, only to remember my own. "Crap." I said, and pulled my bra up a bit to cover as much as I could.

"I'm not looking." He said, a bit red faced. "Trust me."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still here-" I said, pulling my underwear down just a bit to cover more of my butt.

"There isn't a reason for you to bother with a bra anyways." He smirked "Nothing there to support."

"You're wearing boxers aren't you?" I retorted, "I'd wager a guess and say there's not much ther-

"Times son and daughter. In time." The voice yelled through my rant and I glared at Hamal before turning back to the wall.

"And?" I prodded, walking up towards it.

"Answer lies beyond the wall." Was all it said, and I recognized the voice to be Hamals.

"Why has the wall got your voice?" I asked him suspiciously, wondering what in god's name was going on."

"What?" He yelled. "Are you mental? It's your voice that is."

"God, stop with the British accent for gods sakes."

"You'd ought to get used to it love. Required at Drakes."

"Are you serious?"

"As serious as this dream." He replied and walked towards the wall. "Cheers" He said, just as he walked through it. I gripped my hands into a fist and shook my head disbelievingly. Was I supposed to follow him? Was _I _supposed to _follow him_? I blinked my eyes hard several times to get rid of the bright afterglow of the wall. Obviously something was on the other side waiting for me, something hopefully beater than Hamal. Sucking in a breath. I decided that in a dream, there's nothing that bad that could happen.

"Here I come then." I mumbled, and stepped through the wall.

"Wake up dear!" A shrill voice pierced the air and I felt my hair stand up in its roots. _What the hell is behind that wall?_

"Mother?" I guessed feebly and rubbed my eyes of the bright light.

"It's a lovely day today!" Mother was singing, in a high pitched falsetto that made me want to tear my ears off and feed them to her. "A lovely day for shopping!"

"Mother" I groaned ineffectionately and looked up at her with slanted eyes. "It is most definitely not a good day for shopping."

"Nonsense. You start at Drakes in seven and we've yet to buy your uniform."

"Could that be because I've been at home for just as many hours?"

"Enough with the sass. Don't mark me less. Now up and get dressed. Elves will be here as soon as you shower and change." With that, she shuffled out of the room and I groaned in frustration, kicking my sheets around as I did.

I guess it's too much to ask to be let alone for the next seven days then_… Honestly, shopping???_

I crawled out of bed and dragged my feet over to my closest, grabbing the nearest thing and rushing into the shower with my eyes still half closed. As soon as the hot water hit my skin, my eyes flew open and I shuddered.

"Awake at last." I muttered, and grabbed some soap. I inhaled the wonderful scented soap, which yes I admit is new to me, and considered my dream last night. It had been so vivid, so exciting. And Hamal was in it.

So somehow or another, my subconscious has decided that I'm a daughter of time and Hamal is my brother. Could that just be my 'id and ego' expressing how against they are to this unholiest of unions? The best way to stop me from sleeping with a guy is to dream of being his sister; I've got a pretty stupid subconscious if it thinks there's any chance I'm sleeping with that stiff.

"But it is my subconscious." I muttered, letting some water get into my mouth before I spit it out. _Right, my subconscious would now….STOP IT_. I yelled at myself in my head as Hamals' smirking face filled my mind. I'm just being retarded. I did think he was attractive, but I'd never want to kiss him!!! _Honestly…that's just gross. He's just…ugh…_

This part of the story is known as a transition. When the author, or narrator in this case, wishes to express or introduce the readers to a new character or setting. So if you'll excuse my short introduction as I continue with the story, please feel free to visit our reviews section on your way out,

And we continue:

Little did Demelza Nicole Beatrix Bellatrix Weasley Zabini know, but a very similar face was filling the mind of a very similar girl at this exact moment.

Time is a strange thing, three realities: past, present and future, all operating at the same time on different planes. It is because of that that Lily Evans was able to squeal in frustration at the same time as Nicole, 69 years in the past.

"Sirius Black you are an insufferable" The red-headed girl said in a dangerously low tone of voice as a smirking black-haired, grey eyed boy stared her down in a long hall way. "Incredibly and undeniably," She continued, clenching and unclenching her fists as she walked towards him in the empty hall. The only thoughts going through her mind were along the lines of how easy the murder of Sirius Black would be, with Severus Snape as the only witness. "Arrogant and rude git, and I'll see to it that you get detention for a week! Leave now or I'll make it a month."

"Get that stick out your butt Evans!" Sirius said, attempting to charm the uncharmable with a smile that had most girls melting. "I'm sure James'll be more than glad to help you loosen up a bit" He winked suggestively, and Lily turned a shade redder than she ever had before.

"You intolerable, unbearable, insufferable, egotistical, bigheaded-"

"Enough synonyms love?" Sirius said, playing with one particularly nasty boil on the petrified Severus nose. Sirius poked it with the end of Severus' wand and it popped, spraying white-pimple-puss all over the hexed boys robes.

"_Densaugio."_ Lily says; Lily Evans was known for two things, her kind heart, and her hexes. It took a lot to get Lily Evans mad and it seems that only the Marauders ever got her mad enough to get hexed.

"Right, never heard that one." Sirius said, not noticing the comically rapid growth of his teeth. "You can't fake me Evans. I'm Black, Sirius Black."

"_Abicio artus"_ Lily said smirking wildly as Sirius Black fell from his feet and to the floor.

"Lily!" Sirius said, "You know how much I hate the Jelly Legs!"

With his teeth now reaching his chest, it sounded more like:

""Lithly, uu know how muth I hate the thelly legths". Followed by a whimper and "My teeth!"

"Don't like being cursed do you Sirius?" Lily said, scrunching her face up thoughtfully. "Why don't you ever curse me back?"

"Thjames would kill me." Sirius answered solemnly, shaking his head for all his worth and trying to convey that he has indeed learned his lesson. Lily conceded and ended the curses just in time, for a group of third years rounded the corner and stared at Sirius Black like he was Merlin himself.

"Not a second too soon I see." Lily said, as she turned from Sirius to help Severus out. "_Finite,_ and Marauders never will change."

"James'll change for you." Sirius answered, as he winked at a very pretty blonde in the middle of the Ravenclaws.

"He should change for himself." Lily answered, helping Severus to his feet and walking him to the hospital wing before Sirius could get another word in. That precaution wasn't needed in the end because by the time Lily stood up with Severus in arm, Sirius had already walked off to take one of the third years to class. "Disgusting" She muttered as she looked back.

"What?" Severus asked, looking at his hands in expectant horror.

"No not you." She assured, and tightened his grip on her shoulder to walk faster. "That Marauder."

"They're all disgusting Lily." Severus added. "We're just the only ones that can see it."

The childhood friends walked in silence to the hospital wing, as Severus recalled what had happened.

_"Hello Snivelly."_

_"Black." Severus sneered, not bothering to turn around to look the Gryffindor in his face._

_"What?" Sirius taunted, running in front of Severus and forcing him to make eye contact. "Can't afford me a proper greeting?"_

_"Sod off you nasty blood-traitor" Severus pushed him to the side and walked off at a pace not too quick or too slow._

_  
"If Lily only knew eh?" Sirius said, raising his voice a bit in the corridor. "If she only knew the things I knew about you."_

_"You're not one to talk of secrets are you Sirius?" Severus turned around, all the restraint gone from his tight posture. "I know one about a boy that would make even your hair curl."_

_"I'm sure just a bit of the grease on your head will curl it enough just fine."_

_"Shouldn't you be off somewhere, trying to get another student killed like the murdering marauder you are?" Severus held back a shiver at the memory of that night just four months ago, at the start of the semester. He held back another shiver at Sirius' reaction to that comment. The Black looked up at Severus, eyes tight with hate and remorse._

_"You had just as much fault in that as I" He said, as though trying to convince himself._

_"Doesn't erase what you did." Severus said, realizing he had Sirius for once, and wouldn't let the feeling go for the entire world. "You exposed your best mate, to me of all people."_

_"Stop it Severus." Sirius said, narrowing his eyes to slits._

_"Stop what? Surely you remember you're the one that was taunting me." Severus smirked and took a brave step forward. "How the mighty tables have turned Sirius Black. From loved and precious heir of a legacy, to hated and tormented Sirius Black. It's just a matter of time before your disowned. Just a matter of time before you mess up again and your friends disown you as well. Rumor has it..." Severus paused, unsure of that dangerous ground. "Rumors' got it that-that"_

_"That your mothers' finally found it in her heart to buy you some soap? Get off it Snivelly, you see me every day and wish that you had what I had. Wish that you had a family, wish that you were brave enough to become your own person. Remember what you said to James that night? When he saved you-"_

_"Rumor has it Black-" Severus said, bravery renewed at that low hit. He remembered what he had said, he had let something slip under the delirium medicine, and he would never stop regretting it. "That your girlfriend Lupin, the filthy half-breed hasn't even started talking to you yet- My bet is he never will."_

_Sirius didn't retort, he didn't slip in a snide comment or witty comeback. He merely did what he always did when the insults regarded his friends. He cursed Severus silly._

_Lily could have walked in earlier and prevented the curses from flying, but she was standing in shock around the corner at what she had just overheard._

As the Lily and Severus made their way to the Hospital wing, Lily Evans recalled what she was doing earlier as well.

_"Ms. Evans, the head boy would like to see you immediately." Professor Slughorn told her, after awarding her ten points for her lovely potion. "Concerning your project for the Yule Ball."_

_"Oh yes. Right away sir." Lily said, and began cleaning her cauldron and work area. She glanced over to Remus' empty seat in the back of the room; the seat next to him was also empty. Black was no doubt skipping but Remus had been sick again. She pushed in her chair and jerked her eyes to where Severus normally sat, he too was absent. 'Let's hope they don't find each other in a deserted hallway' Lily thought, knowing the boys dislike for one another._

_"Evans!" Potter yelled, just as she was walking out of the room. She turned and looked at the boy who had been asking her out for the past two years and glared._

_"Yes, Potter." She seethed, trying to be patient in the hopes that he was not going to ask her out._

_"Hogsmeade this weekend." James raised his eyebrows suggestively._

_"Let me think about it eh?" She said sweetly, to the surprise of the whole class and walked out of the room. When she stepped outside, she cast a quick Sonorous charm and yelled for all she was worth. "Not even when Muggles play quidditch Potter." She reversed the sonorous and let out a groan of frustration._

_Fuming, she walked to the heads room, one hand around her wand and the other rolled into a tight fish._

_"That Potter." She muttered. "He is such a boy, so arrogant, so conc-"_

_"Doesn't erase what you did." Severus said; Hearing his familiar voice, Lily walked towards it a bit, hoping to see how he was doing. "You exposed your best mate, to me of all people."_

_This time, she caught the animosity in her voice, and wondered who her friend was fighting with._

_"Stop it Severus." Sirius's voice said, his voice dangerously low and uncharacteristically torn. Had Severus finally found a way to stand on his own against Sirius Black?_

_"Stop what? Surely you remember you're the one that was taunting me." Severus confidence was obvious and Lily felt proud for a second. Knowing his words must be true. She leaned into the corner and caught sight of the two boys facing each other in the middle of the hallway. Neither breaking eye contact with each other. Severus smirked and continued, "How the mighty tables have turned Sirius Black. Must be hard innit? From loved and precious heir of a legacy, to hated and tormented Sirius Black. It's just a matter of time before your disowned. Just a matter of time before you mess up again and your friends disown you as well. Rumor has it..." Severus looked terribly unsure, and stuttered. "Rumors' got it that-that"_

_A moment of silence passed and Lily wondered at the harsh words he had spoken. She never knew Severus to be this mean; no doubt Sirius had pushed him to it. The whole school knew about Sirius' problems with his family, but this put his suffering in a new light for Lily. Her own sister would jump at a chance to disown her in a second, so while Lily in no way thought to understand how Sirius felt, she understood his situation._

_"That your mothers' finally found it in her heart to buy you some soap? Get off it Snivelly, you see me every day and wish that you had what I had. Wish that you had a family, wish that you were brave enough to become your own person. Remember what you said to James that night? When he saved you-" Sirius said in the pause, just as Lily started to walk in and stop the fight. She froze at the mention of James. When had he saved Severus and why had Severus never told her?_

_"Rumor has it Black-" Severus said, bravery renewed at that low hit. He remembered what he had said, he had let something slip under the delirium medicine, and he would never stop regretting it. "That your girlfriend Lupin, the filthy half-breed hasn't even started talking to you yet- My bet is he never will."_

_At these words, spells began to fly and Lily ducked back around the corner to catch her breath. Remus Lupin was a half-breed. What type of half-breed? Werewolf. It clicked in her mind like the answer was there all along. It all made sense now, his frequent absences, his peaky complexion and heightened senses. Lily had been suspecting it since third year when she did a project on werewolves, but this gave truth to her words._

_She had no idea what to do, walk in and let the boys know that she had in fact heard their whole argument? Or act like nothing was wrong?_

_Quickly choosing the latter, she walked into the hall and began yelling at Sirius for all she was worth, taking out her frustration and anger at James on Sirius before remembering Severus's words, 'Must be hard to be Sirius Black.'_

_"Why do you never curse me back Sirius?" She asked, softening her voice as she ended the curses and walked over to help Severus._

Just as the two friends made it into the hospital wing, just as Sirius made it into the Great Hall.

"Marauders!" He yelled, and sat beside James and in front of Peter. "How ye fare?"

"Aye, we fare well goodfellow." Peter shouted with a mouth full of breakfast bacon and lunch meats.

"Aye." James said, slamming his butterbeer on the table and breaking off a piece of bread with his mouth. "How fare ye Padfoot?"

"Padfoot fare well." Sirius answered, grabbing some chicken and taking a bite. "But Snivelly doth fare better."

"You ran into Snivellus?" Peter cried, his blue eyes wide as James choked on his bread and Sirius reached his hand around to slap James' back.

"Don't tell me you cursed him!" James said through coughs, and looked at Sirius apprehensively.

"I couldn't help it Prongs."

"He didn't do what he did last time, did he?" Peter asked carefully, pushing his plate away to signal a loss of appetite.

"He didn't go as far." Sirius said gravely, "But it's still not a good excuse for almost getting him killed." Sirius eyes grew dark. "I'm not a murderer. Moony won't even talk to me four months after the fact!"

"We know mate. He'll talk to you soon." James said, drinking some more butterbeer and patting Sirius on the back. "We're not the marauders three."

"He said he was going to talk to you today as soon as he saw you." Peter piped up, standing up and stretching.

"Wormtail you dolt." James said half-heartedly "I think it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Surprise?" Sirius said, perking up, his smile splitting his face. "I love surprises!"

"Come on then." Peter said gesturing to the door.

"Give me a second." James said, finishing off his beer. "Off with us then."

"Pads stop acting so giddy. You'd think you were Prongs in class today." Peter said as they walked out of the hall.

"Wormtail!" James cried, and smacked the back of Peters head. "I didn't want that brought up."

"What happened?" Sirius asked, still smiling like Christmas had come early.

"I'll tell ya what happened." James said bitterly, "Lily flower."

"Ahh." Sirius said wisely. "Lily flower."

James shot Sirius a glare, only to cause Sirius' smile to widen.

"I mean Lily." He corrected his error of using her sacred nickname and James gave him a nod of approval before staring straight ahead again.

"Lily happened alright." Peter said, holding back a laugh, but not very well. "She said she'd think about dating time yeah?"

"Prongs- that's great!" Sirius started, but was interrupted by the glares of his two mates. "Right-err- Wormtail?"

"She stepped outside and performed some kind of charm to raise her voice, dunno how but I'm sure the witch statue on the seventh floor could hear her."

"Right, but what did she say?" Sirius interrupted as they neared the Hospital.

"'Not when Muggles play quidditch Potter.'" Peter chuckled and slapped James on the back. "You've got to admit, she is brilliant."

"I bet Prongs was acting like a lovesick dolt during his five minutes of heaven." Sirius said sadly, and threw an arm around James.

"I won't even bother denying it." James said, as they walked over to Remus' bed. Just as Lily was walking over to the Heads room. "But she'll realize her love for me soon." He added, winking at his friends.

"Ooh he's going to be furious!" Lily thought, wondering how she could be 20 minutes late to a meeting with Bertram Aubrey, the Gryffindor seventh year who won the head boy position. He was a stickler of punctuality and had been nothing less of anal during the past few months.

'I want this year's ball to be perfect!' He had said at the beginning of every meeting. Understandable as it was, it just added to the long list of pressures Prefects have to live up to. Not to mention that with Remus as her partner, she was missing her help for a few days every month.

_No, it's not his fault_ Lily said, shaking her head to herself as she knocked on the Heads' door. _I've never been too overworked and poor Remus! When will I tell him that I know…?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and allowing her in.

"Lily!" Bertram called from the heads living room. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry Bertram!" She cried, and took a seat on the couch. "I had to stop a fight in the halls-"

"Who?"

"Sirius Black and Severus Snape. I promised Black a week of detention."

"Ten points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin." Bertram said out loud, and Lily saw the marbles fly from the 'point's meter' in the heads room. "I'll take care of those detentions. Lily there was a reason I called you here."

"Yes, I understand, about the decorations. But Remus and I have made a list of people willing to help decorate the great hall before the ball and-"

"No, no Lily." Bertram interrupted. "That's not why."

"Oh, it doesn't have to do with the dance?" Lily asked, breaking eye contact with him to look around the room. It was lovely, huge even. She had been in here several times for meetings with Bertram and Beatrix Bloxam, the Head Girl, and every time she only realized even more how much she wants this.

"Enjoying the room?" Bertram asked Lily, as she looked around.

"Oh, sorry." She said apologetically, turning a deep red. "I'm being rude aren't I?"

"No, not at all Lily, dear." Bertram said and turned a bit red himself.

"Well." Lily prodded. "Is everything alright."

"Yes, everything is wonderful!" Bertram nodded, and looked up at Lily again. "I was wondering if you'd accompany me to the Ball."

"What?" Lily asked, totally taken aback.

"It's okay if you don't-" He started but Lily raised a hand to interrupt him.

"Bertram, I've got to be honest, that is the last thing I was expecting."

"Oh." He said, his head dropping slightly. Lily shook her head and thought hard and fast before coming up with an answer.

"I'd love to go with you Bertram." She said, before raising a finger. "But," Lily faltered, not sure if 'I don't want to be your girlfriend' was subtle enough. She settled for "Its just one date right?" studying his expression.

"Of course." He said, brightening up a bit. "Thank you Lily. You don't know how much that means to me!"

Lily said her goodbyes and made her way up to the common room in daze. She had decided two things by the time she reached the fat lady.

1- As Remus' fellow prefect it is her duty to let him know how she feels about his conditions.

2- Lily needs a dress for the ball.

I thank you for your patience with me and now give you leave to rejoin the protagonist of our tale as she gets herself ready for bed, a week past when we first left her.

"Arghs." I groaned as I fell upon my bed, once again with no energy to lift my feet up and sleep. I had just about had it with agreeing to everything my parents say and not letting my true feelings out when a Muggle cleans beneath my feet in public. They all displayed such disgusting habits that only made me want to defeat Voldemort that much more; ironic how he's creating his own worst enemy. As much as I ached to talk to the muggles and muggle-borns I knew better than to do so in front of my family. I tore of my dress and leant back in bed, once again wearing my now customary bra and panties to sleep and snuggled up against my comforter.

I grew a bit apprehensive at going to sleep again tonight, knowing I would dream the same dream I had for the past week. Every night I dream of Hamal and I in front of that wall, arguing in different ways, exchanging different words. But every time we try to go through the wall, I wake up feeling as though I had never gone to sleep. As a consequence, dark circles had formed under my eyes but thanks to the magic that is the house elves make up skills, not a soul knows.

"Well." I muttered, as my eye-lids started to get heavy. "Here's to another sleepless night."

-!!-

"Ugh, not again!" Hamals' voice groaned from somewhere beside me as I entered my dream land.

"Don't complain. It's not your dream anyways." I scolded and stared straight at the wall, wondering how I would get through.

"Yes it ruddy well is."

"Why am I dreaming of you at all?" I asked exasperatedly, throwing my arms around. "Let alone with a British accent."

"We start at Drakes tomorrow love. Might as well get used to it."

"Never." I hissed and stared back at the door.

"Weird though, haven't dreamt about a girl since the day you went missing."

"Scuse me?" I asked, walking away from the door and towards Hamal.

"You're my subconscious innit?" He said, and laid down.

"Other way around Hun."

"Beg to differ love." He said indifferently, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're queer." I said, voicing my growing suspicions.

"We've known that for a while now."

"We?" I asked confused as to who the 'we' was.

"Yes, me and you. Me and my subconscious."

"I'm not your subconscious." I said, swatting away his hand that was rubbing my arm.

"Yes you are!" He cried. "Makes sense, I would have an inner woman and not an inner man. I wish I had curves though."

I looked over at him, and he had a serious look on his face that I couldn't help myself. I rolled over laughing my butt off for such a long time; I didn't even hear him join me.

"Oh geez." I said, gasping for breath. "What-why-how"

"What?" He said, in-between gasps.

"Why can't the real you be this cool?" I asked, "I mean, in these dreams, we fight, but we also laugh at each other- with each other. This year wouldn't be half as bad if Hamal Idemamo was like you are."

"Ah, but I could say the same about you." He said, rolling his eyes and pointing his head towards the wall. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I muttered and we ran towards it full speed

---

"First day!!" Mothers' voice called, waking me up. I don't think I could ever grow use to her voice first thing in the morning. Not that you could blame me, it pierces the air itself. "Get up, get up. You're all packed and ready to go. As soon as you change that is."

"Yes mother." I said, walking over to the shower with a strange feeling of déjà vu. Nothing changed all week, mother would walk in. Wake me up. I'd trudge over to the bathroom, shower, house-elves come in and we'd leave the house. Today, for the first time since returning home, we weren't going to shop. I was going to school. I'm not kidding when I sarcastically say:

That I can't begin to tell you how excited I am…yay!!!

Off to school with me it is then ;-)

---

_A/N Review!_


	6. Life at Drakes Begins

**C**

**Chapter 4: Life at Drakes, a switch in third person**

**Disclaimer: Only own what you do not recognize!!!**

"Bloody-" He started to say, but was quickly interrupted by the shrieking cries of his younger sister.

"Ahhhh!" She continued, and reminded Hamal of an underfed mandrake.

"Stop screaming!" He said, throwing a hand over her mouth and lifting her up so she couldn't get away.

"Let me go!" Her little muffled voice cried and Hamal rolled his eyes.

"Are you planning on screaming again?" He asked condescendingly, looking at her mousy hair from above.

"No." She answered, shaking her head enthusiastically. Hamal carefully lifted his fingers from her mouth, but waited a few moments before letting her go.

"What was that for?" He asked, shaking out his now tussled robes.

"Well." She began, sitting on his bed and making herself comfortable. "Earlier, but not more than thirty minutes ago, Mother told me to come and see if you had any trouble preparing yourself for our trip."

"If she told you to come up thirty minutes ago, why are you only coming up now?" Hamal asked, tapping his foot. He could have used some help with his packing, but had long since banished the house-elves from his room in an attempt to keep as much privacy as possible.

"Let me get to that part." She continued, and Hamal huffed and stared down at her menacingly. Mildrecent always had a tendency to turn even the shortest story into a long and adventure filled tale. It was a pleasant enough skill when Hamal was trying to stall from explaining something to mother and father, but it often backfired on him during times like this. "So, I was walking up the stairs, practicing that new walk mother was showing me, when all of a sudden I remembered I'm of age of engagement. And funny enough, I was wearing my lovely lilac robes! So," She continued, throwing her hand up in the air. "I raced off to my room to change into a black robe. Miley the elf told me to go with charcoal, but I remembered that-"

"Why were you screaming?" Hamal asked, using his most intimidating face that made even grown men whimper. Only Mildrecent was immune to its pants-wetting properties (And apparently Demelza as well), but even she knew that face meant business. Meekly, she pointed her tiny, trembling hand to his bed. From the smirk on his face you'd think he got some sort of sadistic pleasure from scaring the mark off his little sister; but in reality the smirk was only an accessory.

"The book made you scream?" He said, sneering down on her, hating himself a bit as he did. She nodded and opened her mouth to retort,

"More of the fact that you were reading it." She said, and reached over to pick it up. "Essence of Time Hamal? Really…."

"Out Mildrecent." He said, pointing towards the door. "Books are for reading love."

"Cheers." She answered, sounding horribly American. "Ooh I just can't get that accent right! And I start at Drakes in –"

Her words were cut off because at that point Hamal shut the door behind her and cursed his stupidity. He had indeed, gotten bored of packing and began reading a book he had nicked from a bookstore the other day. The insufferable dreams he's been experiencing every night, leaving his eyes sunken and sleep-deprived, had really began to affect him. True as it was that he hasn't read since 'The Death-Eater and The Garden of Pottersprouts" back when his age was still in the single digits, he couldn't help but pick up this book that might explain what was 'Times Son'. He had been in the middle of a particularly important chapter when Mildrecent walked in. Running a hand through his hair, Hamal sat back down on his bed and continued reading.

_The Dark-Lord is the first and most important of Times' children. During his travels to Albania at a young age, his Darkness realized that he was destined for things that would change the course of time. Time, is in fact, nothing other than long thread that encompasses our universe. At times, this thread can become so entangled and intertwined that it is caused to fray. At those times, a chosen is brought about to reroute the course of time. To put certain things in motion; things that must happen in order for the delicate strings of times' being to continue. Regularly, times children come in pairs and are always female. It has been hinted that Bellatrix Black was at one point Times Chosen Daughter, but the Dark-Lord's representatives have quickly denounced that rumor. A prophecy, made before the extermination of the last of the rebel groups states:_

_Time shall birth a son, to a wizard mother. Time shall birth a son who is destined to change times course._

_Time shall birth that son at the last minute of the last day of the third month._

_Times son shall meet Times daughter, and me and my people shall all be free._

_(Prophecy, Seen by Lavender Brown-Baddock directly before the last fight for freedom and after her and husband Malcolm Baddock are married.)_

_At the time of this battle, it was thought that Lavender Brown had a mudblood mother, and this prophecy was interpreted by Harry Potter as a sign for mudbloods; the line, 'Me and My People Shall Be Free' had given birth to hope for all the foolish mudbloods and halfbreeds that were fighting. This hope soon died, however, when Potter and his army were squashed like the rodents they are by the great and heroic Dark-Lord and his Death-Eaters (Most notably Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy, The Lestrange and Black family (W. exception of Sirius Black))._

Hamal shook his head, feeling a migraine coming on, and tossed the book into his suitcase. Did this mean he was Voldemorts brother? Were the dreams he was having every night actually real; was Demelza really fun and sweet 'Nick', his conscience? As these issues were too complicated to deal with, and were most likely the cause of his head ache, he threw himself back on his bed.

Hamal wasn't who the world thought he was. If his little sister, who freaked at seeing him read, were to walk in at that moment where he dramatically threw himself backwards on his bed, she'd scream murder. Bloody murder, that is. Blowing a bit of hair out of his eyes Hamal pouted and looked around his room. It was as lonely as it was large, he always dreamed of having a companion, and was sorely disappointed upon meeting his fiancée Electinandria.

He always imagined holding the one you were meant to be with would be safe and comforting. Electracute (as he called her) had a hug that was anything but. She felt so fragile and tiny in his arms when she would hug him, he'd fear breaking her. It was then he realized that it wasn't the delicate arms of a woman around him he craved, but strong arms much like his own. That could wrap all the way around him and squeeze him tightly when he felt sad and insecure. Electracute had tried getting him to snog and kiss her so many times he wasn't even able to pretend not to be disgusted by it. It took him until fourth year to run her out, and into the arms of the year's biggest womanizer, Sirunamul. The git now had two wives and both wives and husband couldn't be happier.

Pureblooded girls were meek, willess creatures that were so skinny and pale they might break. Letting his thoughts travel over to his newest fiancée, Demelza, who was neither pale, nor skinny. Her skin tone was that of both her fathers and mothers; a lovely light brown shade that made her toffee eyes more noticeable. She was stunning, and as a secure 'gay' man, Hamal could admit that in a moment of temporary insanity, he was even attracted to her. That explained his second of confusion where he pulled her back to him at her house. He merely meant to turn her around and take another look at her face. It was incredibly maddening the way she glared back at him when he told her off. She looked so beautiful, he had to grab her arm and force her to turn around so he could make sure that he really was turning straight. She ended up crashing into her face and although he did apologize, which in itself is out-of-character, he felt terrible for man-handling her.

Unfortunately for mother, it had just been a fleeting moment of attraction; one which he doubted was even sexual. Even in his dreams, when he sees her in nothing but her underwear, he can't help but to see her as something that can't be sexually attractive. Those dreams do have their positives, however; for a few moments every night Hamal has had a friend. Who has figured out he's not really 'your average mate' and is still hanging out with him. It might be just his conscience, but regardless whether 'Nick' is just a figment of his imagination or the real and clear Demelza; every night has given Hamal something to look forward too.

Blowing a quick raspberry Hamal sat up and wondered about how he's changed since he started dreaming at night. He's had less time (and energy) to think about his problems, which equals less brooding time and less moody time. His moods have been fairly consistent since the second day of dreaming; bad, but consistent. Shaking his head and letting a few hairs fall into his eyes he turned into a mirror and started fixing his hair. Pouting and making different faces, before deciding his 'innocent surprise' look, was his most fitting.

&&&

"Mother. I'm all packed." Nick called, stuffing her black drakes robe over her school uniform. Muggle style dress robes were required. The reason escapes Nick, but she recalls the seamstress claiming that 'it was once a wizards' fashion, stolen by the muggles'. Whatever the purpose, it was entirely impractical to have her wearing a gown as though she was heading off to a wedding.

"My, don't you look lovely?" Her mothers' shrill voice called, walking into the room. "Now, Hamal and his mother have already pinged us on the Wizard Wide Web, he's already situated in his quarters and is waiting for you to arrive."

"How will I get there?" Nick asked, feeling drained from her week of sleepless nights and pretend days. She had assumed it would be so easy, walking around and playing a pureblood princess. But it was so mentally and physically draining, she felt that she would puke babbling-potion on the next person who tried to engage her in conversation. In truth, she was nothing short of exuberant to the fact that she would be staying at Drakes year round, with a companion in a man just as bitter as she would no doubt soon become, until the next winter holidays, which occur exactly one month after her birthday.

Taking a deep breath and sighing, Nick looked around at the Zabini mansion for the very last time before turning her attention back to her mother.

"This portkey. Hurry grab hold, you've got two seconds." Her mother said, stuffing an old goblet into her hand.

"Two se-" She started, but her sentence was interrupted by the pulling sensation in her middle. Annoyed beyond a doubt, Nick rolled her eyes (which is quite a feat when under the effects of a portkey) and cursed her mothers' tendency for rushed good-byes. Although she never would admit it to herself, she felt another emotion: hurt.

Her feelings weren't the only hurt thing in her body for long as she was unceremoniously thrown across the floor of a white-walled, white-floored, white-ceilinged place. Rubbing her face slightly, she stood up and brushed out of her robes.

"For darksakes. Of all the bloody Longbottom things to do. If she wasn't my mother..." Nick muttered, turning to check the seat of her beige dress for any marks.

"You're dress is lovely." A voice said, in a light English accent. She turned around to see a platinum blonde, blue-eyed man looking at her appreciatively.

"Thanks." She responded, feeling very awkward. Although he was much older than she was, she knew that age was no boundary in these times. Nodding in acknowledgement, she gathered up her robes and attempted to make a graceful exit before he could start conversing with her. He had other plans.

"Luciunma Drakona." He said, bowing. "But you can call me Ciunma." He had a slight Italian accent and outstretched his hand walking towards me,

"Dem-"

"Demelza Nicole." He interrupted. Strike one for Ciunma, Nick thought, cringing at both his silly half bowed stance and at her irrational hatred for being interrupted.

"Charmed." Nick answered, not reaching out her hand. He smirked when he realized her intention and straightened up.

"I am your Potions Professor." He said, raising an eyebrow as if to suggest he is worthy of all her respect. Not designating his words with a response, Nick just watched him, waiting for him to end this conversation so she could leave without being rude. A twinkle in her eye suddenly appeared and Ciunma took this in the wrong way. He smiled a bit wider and walked up to her side. Realizing the slight smile on her face must be misleading him, she quickly corrected it by straightening her face and looking him straight in the eye.

In truth, Nick had just been considering the fact that on her last day at Drakes, she would be able to raise all hell and not even worry about it. Streaking, swearing, playing muggle tag was even an option.

"Shall I walk you to your quarters?" He offered, sticking out an arm. Nick hesitated, realizing she had no idea where her quarters were. She could have easily asked him to show her the way, but quickly came up with a better idea.

"It's terribly improper for an engagee such as myself to indulge in late time walks with an eligible bachelor." Nick said coyly "But if you could point the way?"

"Ah yes." He said, tucking his arm back by his side. "Straight down this hall Demelza, if I may call you that."

"I believe Miss. Zabini will suffice." Nick answered with a smile. "It was lovely meeting you."

"You as well Miss. Zabini." He said, a bit put off. Nick took this chance to nod his way once more before rushing off in the direction of her rooms. For the first time she looked around the building, and took in the white walls of her temporary home. It was incredibly blinding, she tried to imagine it during the day time when light was reflecting off the walls and blinked twice at the thought.

&&&&

Hamal threw himself on to his bed and rubbed his shoulder, trying to escape the reality that he was once again at Drakes Academy. Opening his eyes and looking at the white-walled room that was bound to make him crazy by the end of his last year. One more year and he would be done with Drakes, done with school and finished with-

_Wait_ Hamal thought, slowing down his thoughts before he got too excited. That was last year, when Electracute was the same age as he was; if his fiancée was still attending Drakes when he graduated he would be forced to stay with her. Hoping fervently that Demelza was sixteen, Hamal stood up and walked over to the window to see if she had arrived yet. He pulled aside the large, black curtains and peeked outside. It was almost sundown, about 6:30 pm and she should be arriving soon. The school garden, where port-keys led, was full of students all morning and traffic had just begun slowing down. As Hamal watched the different students and teacher appear, he caught a glimpse of his perverted Potions professor and held back a shudder.

If anybody has figured out his true face, it's definitely him. Near the end of third year, Hamal realized that Ciunmo had begun invited Hamal into his office more and more often. Ciunmo had even on some occasions, flirted with Hamal or let his hand linger on his shoulder for too long. It disturbed Hamal to no end, because in this world Homosexuals were treated in much the same way as mud-bloods and muggles. Grimacing at the way the self-important man dusted off his shoulders, Hamals eye caught on a bunch of light beige fabric falling on the floor. Holding back a laugh at Demelza, who had just arrived in a very unlady-like fashion, Hamal prepared to go and fetch her for dinner when he saw Ciunmo reach out a hand.

Ciunmo smiled at Demelza but she barely smirked back; she was being rude, but in a way that suggested she didn't mean to come off as such. By the second time she ignored his hand Hamal felt an ounce of growing pride within him, and a rekindled hope that Demelza truly was 'Nick'. He watched as Ciunmo carefully strolled towards her and grimaced when she smiled- his hope fell as he realized she was just playing hard-to-get. Shaking his head of these unhelpful thoughts Hamal threw himself back on his bed and took a few deep breaths; waiting, anticipating, and fearing the year that was to come.

&&&&&

The walls were without paintings, wall papers and were even missing the customary 'elf-heads'. Nick guessed they could be found in a corridor near the kitchens and was so intent in her thoughts she didn't see the rug on the floor and fell over her feet at the sudden change in texture. Cursing her heels, she looked up and saw a door to her right with a brown plaque over it.

**_'Ms. Demelza Zabini and Mr. Hamal Idemamo' _**

Opening the door curiously, she walked in and was almost blinded by a bright light that went off.

"What in darks name is -" Her rant was interrupted by a baritone snicker, and her face shot up to glare at the perpetrator.

"Welcome Ms. Demelza Zabini."

"Glad to be here Hamal." She added, equally sarcastic. She looked around the room, presumably the one she'd be sharing with Hamal for the rest of her time here. It was large, a bit bigger than her bedroom back home. The white walls and white floors were incredibly annoying, and the bright white ceiling was guaranteed to keep her up at night. The beds were both queen sizes, each covered in extravagant gray and green sheets with silver pillows. A closet lined each wall with a separating barrier down the middle. Hamals closet was already filled and hers was filling up as she watched, clothing from home being magically transported into her closet. In the middle of the two beds was a large window on the wall, surrounded by mirrors. The window was, predictably, covered with drapes so heavy, thick, and black you would assume it were a vampires holding. A bit annoyed at the dreariness of the room, despite its blindingly bright walls, Nick rolled her eyes and caught Hamals', who was currently watching her with a weird expression on his face.

He was dressed in muggle pants and a button up shirt, covered by a muggles suit-jacket; basically it was muggle dress attire just like hers. His black eyes were nearly onyx compared to the pale skin surrounding his eyes, as though he was missing sleep much like Nick was. A small gasp escaped her lips as, for a moment; she contemplated the possibility of there being any truth to her dreams. His bewildered stare turned into a hateful glare and she quickly caught her bearings. Catching a glimpse of the dreary window behind his head, Nick raised her wand and flicked it, opening the drapes on her side of the room. His glare deepened, becoming a bit confused and Nick had another thought strike her head.

Looking around the room, she thought of the colour that would most annoy a man like Hamal: pink. And raised her wand to die her walls accordingly, when she remembered her intense hate for the colour and switched to purple last minute, resulting in a weird purplish/pink marble texture on the walls.

It was perfect. It was enough to make even Nick want to gag and she couldn't help but flaunt it in his face.

"Now I feel much more welcome love." She said, mimicking his accent. From what her mother had said, the _Cruciatus_ was used as a common form of discipline here, and if speaking with an English accent was required, she didn't want to risk it.

Hamals' reaction was not what she wanted; he merely smirked and raised his wand to close the drapes.

"The sunlight has infiltrated my half." He said, and sat down on his bed to put on his shoes. Not bothering to retort, as he hadn't said anything incorrect, Nick sat down on her bed and started taking her heels off.

"Don't do that." Hamal said, tying up his lace and flipping his red neck-tie off his shoulder.

"Don't do what?" Nick asked, just slipping the crème heel off her foot.

"We have to go to dinner. Couples are only served when they arrive together." Hamal explained, his voice tired and lacking the hate that filled it when he first met her. She thought about denying him and forcing him to stay back, but the growl of his stomach and the memory of the Sweet Hamal from her dreams compelled her to go. Flashing him a smile she nodded and stood. She'd find out if those dreams were real tonight, and in the mean time, it wouldn't hurt to be nice to the guy. It just took too much effort for a girl like Nick to be mean.

Hamal, on the other hand, had a naturally forced mean streak that was getting a bit hard to turn off. Instead of smiling back, he sneered and stood up. Seeing her smile fall, he wondered why she had smiled as he walked out of the weirdly decorated room and into the white hallway. He wondered if those dreams were real for the two hundredth and ninety-third time, and vowed that tonight, he would figure out if they were. In the mean time, it wouldn't hurt to be a little nice to her. He stopped walking at his furiously fast pace and slowed down to where Nick was walking slowly in her heels. She looked at him quizzically and he held out his arm for her to hold. Doing just that, their smiles got a little wider, both realizing that if their dreams were true that they might just have an ally in this weird cruel world. Hamals smile a little wider, because frankly he thought the purple/pink walls were cute.

&&&&&&

Even as a narrator it's terribly hard, for me who's created these characters, to tell you who is in direr need of a trusting companion. They have both grown up in roles they'd rather not play, both have lived without the love and support of a peer, and if these dreams are true than both have a destiny ahead of them that neither can control. If that's not enough to cause stress, the second they walk into the bustling dining commons, the room falls strangely silent.

Realizing they'd finally reached their destination, Nick looks over at Hamal who nods in encourage as they walk through the high ceilinged ballroom. The room had walls of light green and a floor of the deepest silver. The tables are arranged in rows, all built of a gorgeous red mahogany and lined with wine glasses of the most expensive crystal. At each table, sits side by side a man and a woman, surrounded by friends in similar arrangement. Each woman is wearing a scoff on her face and a diamond on her finger, whereas each man is wearing a smirk just steps under Hamals' own signature look. Trying to keep her bearings, Nick puts a bit of her weight on Hamals' arm, to keep herself from falling.

This desperate gesture, as she would never rely on him regularly, alerts Hamal to her nervousness and he slides them into the only table that can seat only two. Hamal pulls out a chair for her to sit on, before glaring at the room and taking the seat in front of her. Without even speaking, two glasses of red wine appear and a single sheet menu.

"Two orders of cake." Hamal says, and instantly a slice of chocolate cake appears in front of him, and a slightly smaller slice of cheese cake in front of Nick. "Don't mind them" Hamal says, taking a bite of his cake with a fork.

"'Scuse me?" Nick asks, inspecting the foreign food in front of her with her eyes.

"I said don't mind the students." Hamal said, his voice still soft as the noise level in the dining common is just starting to rise again.

"Is that you?" Nick said, eyeing Hamal suspiciously. "Being nice and thoughtful?"

"Yes." Hamal answered, eyeing her the same way. "You remind me of somebody..."

"Who?" Nick wondered, hope rising again.

"Don't you know?" Hamal countered both playing the same game. Neither wanted to mention the dream, or ask the crucial question, but both new they'd have to sooner or later.

"How would I know Hamal?" Nick asked, taking in a breath before taking a bite of the cheesecake. "This is delicious."

"Cheesecake." Was the last thing Hamal said, before ordering his dinner. The two finished eating, oblivious to the stares and pointed fingers in their direction. Their thoughts were almost identical: _Is it really true?_

_&&&&&&&_

"Bella's Trix!" Electinandria squealed. Throwing her fork on the table in the most ladylike way she could manage. "Could you cease this conversation immediately?"

"Geez 'Dria." Hellexia said, rolling her meticulously painted eyes. "We're just discussing Hamal and Demelza. You don't have to Order on us!"

"Hells' Bells' Dria." Sirunamal sneered, looking down upon his newly acquired fiancée. "Don't act so mental. Your not bloody Alice and I'm not bleedin' Frank."

"Sorry." 'Dria amended, looking at her companions apologetically. "I just... It's frustrating. He's being so nice to her and she's not even pretty."

"Relax!" Hellexia said, throwing her dark black curls over her shoulder to expose the strap of her midnight-blue gown. "You're much prettier than that little hag."

"I wouldn't say 'much'" Sirunamal snorted and 'Dria shook her head in frustration.

"You said I was the best looking bird here!" Both girls cried, glaring at each other before glaring back at Sirunamal.

"Quiet down" Sirunamal ordered, his caramel skin practically glowing in the light. "If you two ever raise your voices to me again, so help me Malfoy..."

"Sorry." Both muttered at once, exchanging wary looks before returning to their meals.

"I wouldn't mind three wives." Sirunamal joked, watching the two girls' expressions. It was easy for him to lose his temper with them, particularly because he knew he only had to say four words to get them running back into his bed at night. "I love you both."

"We love you too." They chorused, wide smiles now breaking their faces as they gazed dreamily into the eyes of their own Indian god.

&&&&&&&&

Hama had finished his salmon and lasagna and had contented himself with looking at Demelza for the last ten minutes. He had been watching for a clue, for anything that hinted that she was 'Nick.' So far, she hadn't done anything incredibly Nick-like. She'd just sat and ate her pasta quietly since ordering. She had been doing something that confused him though; every so often her eyes would dart around the room looking for someone, or something, before returning her gaze to her plate. It had taken him ten minutes to figure out who she was looking for and found himself quite amused.

"She's sitting three tables behind you, two seats to my right; beside a girl with a midnight-blue dress and black hair. In front of her sits a boy of Indian decent, attractive features and dressed in a black suit. She is wearing the soft pink gown and her blonde hair is pinned up to her head." Hamal finally said, holding back a laugh at Nicks' dazed features.

"Wha-" She started, than realized who he was talking about. It took quite a bit of self restraint not to turn back right now, but somehow she managed and just looked back at Hamal. "Oh. I wasn't looking for anybody."

"Her name is Electinandria." Hamal continued. "These days, she's known as 'Dria, but I call her Electracute. Her new fiancée is the Indian bloke, known as Siru. Beside her sits Hellexia, or 'Hell-in-a-body', her 'sister-wife'. Any other questions?"

Nicks' face broke out in the biggest smile she'd had for days. She let out a small scream and quickly tried to calm herself as her outburst had brought attention to them. A single curl escaped her bun and now bounced happily on her face, as though even her hair-follicles understood her joy.

"What in the Dark-Lords' name has gotten into you?" Hamal demanded, and was kind of scared when he saw the dizzy expression on her face "Demelza?" He asked, contorting his face into shock when she reached out to grab his hand.

"Call me Nick love." She said, smirking wide.

"Pardon?" Hamal asked, stuttering in his excitement, his dark eyes wide in anticipation and hope.

"Yes." Nick said, and just as hope began dangerously bubbling up in Nick, Hamal scowled and glared at her.

"Speak English." He said, sneering. "Or at least make sense."

"Excuse me?" Nick asked, utterly confused. In one of her dreams of Hamal, he had called those people by those exact nicknames. Nick found it to be too big of a coincidence and stared at him pointedly. "The dreams." She began. "They're true."

"What dreams?" Hamal asked, his brown eyes boring into hers. Nick shook her head and looked down at her plate.

"Nothing." She mumbled, her mind in a mumbled mess.

"Shall we?" Hamal asked snidely, standing up.Nick nodded mutely, feeling disappointed at the loss of her potential friend and followed him out the great hall.

&&&&&&&&

"I bet they're rumbling under the covers." Siru commented, as the doors closed behind Nick and Hamal.

"You are so insensitive!" 'Dria cried, boring a hole in the wall with her jealousy.

"What say we go rumble ourselves love. Will that put the smile back on your face?" Siru asked, smirking for all his worth. Dria nodded wordlessly and stood. Hellexia patted her back and stood behind them, to keep watch in front of their bedroom. The two ladies walked step by step behind Siru, following Hamal and Nicks' example by rushing out as fast as properly possible.

&&&&&&&&&

Nick and Hamal entered their rooms quietly. They changed their clothes quietly. They got into their beds quietly and fell sleep quietly.

They woke up the next morning quietly, got dressed quietly. They went down to breakfast quietly and separated. Nick went down to the library and began reading up on her extra-curricular homeworks, and Hamal went for a stroll outside the grounds. They never met up for lunch, and only when Nick finally went back to their rooms did they go to dinner together. Quietly.

The next days followed the same patterns. The loudest sounds between them were the screams in Nicks' head, berating and insulting her bigoted roommate.

The dreams didn't return.

&&&&&&&&&

_--A/N I'm armed with a White Chocolate Mocha, a Tomato-Feta cheese pizza, and the next three hours. I'm planning on finishing this story tonight!-- _

-**_First Day, Chapter Four Part 2- _**

I got from bed and stretched in my satin covers. Cursing the fact that today was the day I'd been dreading since returning home. The best thing about this place was the beds, they were so luxurious and comfy. Hamals was really stiff and hard to sleep on, I'd found that out when I kicked his bed cursing him the other day; mine was silk and if you sat down in it you sunk into the bed so it became like a mold all around you. I absolutely loved it.

And I absolutely dreaded being forced to get up to attend my first class of the day. _What was that?_ I wondered, reaching my hand out from under my covers to grab at my dresser. Feeling for the rough paper that held my schedule on it, I found it beside my wand and grabbed them both.

**_Demelza Zabini _**

**_1. _****_Potions, Luciunma Drakona _**

**_2. _****_Private Lessons, Blupills Pillo _**

**_3. _****_Marriage, Pokel Survivan _**

**_4. _****_Dark Arts, Setheus Malfoy _**

**_Lunch _**

**_5. _****_Etiquette Training, Blupills Pillo _**

**_6. _****_Charms and Transfigurations for the House and Home, Pokel Survivan _**

**_7. _****_ Time With Mr. Idemamo Until Dinner. _**

There weren't any real surprise-

"WHAT!" I screamed, nearly pulling my hair out. "Dark Arts with _Setheus Malfoy?_" I hissed, as if that infernal Luciunma Drakona wasn't bad enough, I had several encounters with him so far this week and I've concluded that he is nothing more than an idiotic blubbering fool who's taken quite an interest in every student (male or female) in the school. But _Setheus Malfoy?_ I had known him less than a few hours and he was already dropping marriage hints at my father. I crossed my legs and held my hands together in prayer the way my grandmother showed me how.

"Please dear lord, let him notice somebody else huh? Anybody would be fine, even if it was one of the other students. Even if its Hamal for godsake." I muttered, trying to portray all my need in one go.

"Praying for your husbands soul?" Hamals' snide voice called from his side of the room, and I jumped up forgetting that he was there.

"Of course." I muttered back, barely remembering to speak with a British accent.

"Charming." He sneered, and tossed a bundle of fabric over at me. "Your uniform."

"Won't I just be wearing another gown?" I asked, looking at the bundled up fabric.

"That is another gown." He said exhasperately, as though explaining the colour of the sky to a toddler, "It changes colour and design daily, as will mine, to match whatever I wear so we can be recognized as a pair."

Grumbling, but choosing not to respond to him, I pulled my hair into a tight and proper bun and climbed out of bed. Shedding my pyjamas, a stiff corset-like night gown, and donning my new uniform as Hamal turned around and did the same.

&&&&&&&&

"Will you hurry up?" Hamal cried, acting as though he didn't know I had been finished quite a bit ago. He turned around and saw me, seated and dressed watching him with a raised eyebrow. "Right then. Spot of breakfast…" He mumbled, and I followed him out of the room.

///A/N/// Re-edited to change Hamals' reaction at dinner, I thought it was moving too fast. Please leave reviews about the 'third person'! The last chapters 'marauder days' bit was so I could develop those characters simultaneously. I don't want there to be a bunch of random new people when I stick Nick in the past :-D Leave your thoughts. Also, what do you think of Hamals' character?

I'd once again like to thanks Poked and Survived and Blue!!! Your characters hold a very special place in my heart, and they will be very important, very soon.


	7. Enter Disciplines' Mistress

**Chapter ? **

**Enter Disciplines' Mistress **

**Disclaimer: I don't own what you lovely readers (and even lovelier reviewers) recognize **

**A/N- Reread last chapter, MAJOR changes! **

"Remus!" Sirius called, strolling into the hospital wing. "Remus, my love! Where art thou?"

"Shut it Sirius!" Remus groaned from behind a curtain three beds away from where the boys stood. "There are people asleep."

Smirking slightly, Sirius winked over at James and Peter as they walked towards Remus' bed. Despite his calm and cool demeanor all three knew that Sirius was seriously nervous.

"I guess Wormtails told you by know I've forgiven you." Remus said, eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Yeah" Sirius started, but was interrupted by an indignant Peter.

"Blimey Moony!" He cried. "Where's the trust?"

"He did trust you 'Tail." James added, taking a seat on the only chair in the area. "He trusted you to tell Sirius."

"Stop trying to give the nickname a nickname!" Peter retorted. "Next thing I know you'll be calling me Worm."

"If the shoe fits…" James let his voice trail off, as Remus watched with curious eyes. Sirius stood in his spot, not watching his friends banter but rather trying to figure out exactly what to say to Remus.

"What's your meaning?" Peter asked him warily, taking a step towards James. "Don't arse-about Prongs, what are you trying to say?"

"When muggles play quidditch Potter!" James imitated Peters' high pitched imitation of Lily earlier, affectively stunning the group into silence.

"You- bloody-" Was all Peter could say before bursting into laughter. Sirius soon joined him and when an affronted James turned to glare at Remus (as though James' embarrassment was Remus' entire fault), Remus merely shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Get off the floor you animals." James said, as Peter and Sirius were both rolling on the floor with laughter.

"When-when muggles-" Sirius attempted to quip, but it sent the both of them into a new round of the giggles. James walked over to Sirius and lifted his foot as if to kick him, but Remus cleared his throat loudly.

"James, remember what I told you earlier?" Remus asked sheepishly, nodding towards the prefect badge on his robes.

"Close your eyes then." James said, lightly kicking Sirius in the shins and smacking the top of Peters head before taking his seat once more. Remus still had his eyes closed and for a second James was worried he'd be mad, but caught a glimpse of the upper corners of Remus' mouth twitching in amusement. Glad he hadn't offended his friend, James grabbed a pillow off Remus bed and chucked it at the two boys whose laughter was just dying down.

"Is it safe?" Remus asked, and opened his eyes without waiting for a confirmation. "What was that about?"

"Lily." James mumbled and Remus' mouth formed an O of understanding.

James Harold Potter was the fifth year quidditch coach and everybody's friend. He had his fair share of dates and ladies but never had he been as enamored by a female then he had by Lily Potter. In third year, James casually asked Lily out to Hogsmeade, and was promptly rejected. Her rejection was reasonably polite, she had told him that she'd rather get to know him before going out on a date with him.

Being the immature 13 year olds that Sirius and Peter were, however, they taunted James about his rejection until he was red in the face and asking Lily again with a vengeance. After his second rejection, Peter talked James into betting that he would get Lily to date him before the end of the year. Losing that bet miserably, James renewed it at the beginning of fourth year, with both Sirius and Peter, and once again on the train ride this year; even Remus took advantage of the easy-win bet this year. Somewhere between fourth and fifth year though, Remus suspected that James really did fall for Lily. It was when her rejections stopped becoming jokes and starting becoming contraband comedic material, it was when he started harboring real jealousy for those few guys she did date and when he started asking his friends for advice on how to get the girl.

"Sorry mate." Remus said earnestly, just as Sirius and Peter sat up and started dusting themselves off.

"Yeah." Peter agreed. "It was pretty amusing though."

"Don't be so down Prongs." Sirius suggested, sending a smirk at James. "We can go make Aubreys head swell up after this, which always makes you feel better."

Nodding mutely, James crossed one leg over the other and started thinking up ways to ask Lily out, as the awkwardest silence that ever overtook the four enveloped them.

"Mate-" Sirius started, but Remus held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it Padfoot. I don't expect you to explain it to me." Remus said "Just never do it again."

"I feel like I owe you an explanation though." Sirius said, and quickly cast_Silencio_ around the room. "This isn't a justification. It isn't a really good explanation either. I basically bulloxed up everything. But sometimes my temper just gets away from me.

"Snivellous told me about how he had taken Regulus under his wing. He started bragging that my hag of a mother had accepted him into the family. He told me that the reason I wasn't a part of the Black Legacy anymore was because I wasn't man enough to face death for my beliefs. Words were exchanged and I challenged him to face death like the man he claimed he was. I'm a horrible person for even considering using my friends' shortcomings as an out for my own and as much as I just killed any chance of you forgiving me after telling you that, I really had to get that out there."

"Is that all?" Remus asked, his expression alarmingly stony.

"Pretty much."

"No surprises then." Remus said semi-cheerfully. "Wormtail told me all of that the day you told him."

"God- Wormtail" Sirius said in an annoyed tone of voice, but his face betrayed his relief that Remus had already been told and had time to consider his reasons.

"Just be glad he's loyal to us." Remus joked "We're lucky someone like that insufferable Jean Grein hasn't befriended him."

"That's just arse-up Moony." Peter cringed. "I could never befriend Jean Grein."

"I don't know Wormtail," Sirius stuck in his two-cents, "she's got some alright honkers."

"Did I hear something about hooters?" James perked up; finally leaving the realm of thought that is Lily Evans.

"Tits." Peter confirmed.

"Jublees." Sirius added, his face smirking.

A moment of silence passed as all three waited for Remus' input.

"Fun bubbles." Peter suggested.

"Knockers" James put in.

"Magumbos." Sirius offered, all three looked over at Remus expectantly, glad at the chance to put him on the spot.

"Er- female reproductive organs." Remus compromised and coughed loudly as he heard Madam Promfeys footsteps headed their way.

"Bullocks." Peter cried as he heard it too, scrambling to hide under Remus' bed, he and Sirius elbowed and kicked and pushed until the fit tidily under the beds' frame. James remained in his chair as 'Remus' designated guest' and had just enough time to remove the silence charm before Madam busted in.

"Can he leave yet?" James jumped out from his seat just in time to play the concerned, rule abiding best pal.

"He may leave tonight-" Madam managed to squeak out, before three voices starting 'whopping' uncontrollably.

"Hey Remus!" Lily whispered moving in to sit by Remus the day following his return to normalcy.

"Hey Lils." Remus replied, shooting a warm smile at Lily Evans before looking around for Madame Pince.

"Do you think we could start our rounds now?" Lily asked, ringing her fingers. Something was very obviously on her mind, something that was bothering her and something that she most likely wanted to talk about. Cursing his luck for being a friend and confidant to the girl that constantly broke his best mates' heart, Remus nodded politely and packed up his stuff. Hoping that what she had to talk to him about had absolutely nothing to do with James. And if it did, that he wouldn't stick his foot so far up his mouth he'd end up with toenails for boogeys. Which almost did happen once…but that's a story for another day.

"So." Lily said, speaking for the first time since they stared their rounds. Her green eyes were almost clear in the sparse firelight, and Remus began ringing his hands in anticipation of what she was going to say.

_Just don't let it be about Prongs. _

"There's something that I really need to say."

_Not about Prongs though. About any boy, any girl, anything in-between even. _

"I really don't know how you're going to react."

_About rainbows, or fishes. _

"But I think that you really deserve to know."

_About vampires or werewolves. _

"It's actually been on my mind for a while."

_About witch weekly or really really ridiculously good looking guys _

"I'll just come out and say it…"

"Just none of my mates."

"What?"

"Oh." Remus flushed red in the dark. "Did I say that out-loud?"

"Er- yeah." Lily said, awkwardness practically dripping from her tone. "Remus, I…"

"Bloody hell!" A tiny voice squeaked. "Run Tonks! Your uncles' mate is patrolling here!"

"Oh bugger!" Another called, and the pitter patter of second-year feet were heard as Remus shrugged apologetically to Lily, and took off running.

"Oi!" Remus called. "Slow down or you'll run into Filch! And he filets little second years for-"

His voice faded away and was lost in the chaotic echoes that filled the empty castle.

"I wanted to let you know I know you're a werewolf." Lily muttered, shaking her head in frustration before running after them with Remus. "Remus, don't lie! He just lets Mr. Tibbles chew 'em raw!"

"Welcome" Professor Ciunma said, and I felt myself gagging as his gaze lingered a mite too long on each and every student. "to your fifth and sixth year potions class. The person beside you, your fiancé, is to be your partner for the rest of the semester. This class takes skill. Teamwork and understanding of each other on a level that only spouses can manage. Ladies, the potions we brew today will center on your abilities to keep your husband's happy. Starting with the 'Visual Therapy Brew'. This brew, ingredients on the board, will turn you into a vision of loveliness from the eyes of the beholder."

Forcing his soft and paedofilidic voice out of my head, I was momentarily distracted by Hamal who was visibly tensing up beside me. _What would he be worried about?_ I wondered slightly, before my efforts failed me and Ciunma's voice penetrated my thoughts again.

"This brew will take three weeks to mature and we shall test it then. Please, commence." With a flourish of his hand, Ciunma's platinum blonde hair fell across his eyes and he sat down on his chair. The room immediately began bustling as students (mainly females) stood to fetch their ingredients and begin their potions as their fiances' stood around and conversed with each other. Heretofore

I turned and looked up at Hamal, raising an eyebrow. _I'd be damned if I did all the work and he got any credit. _

"Get your knickers untwisted." He said grimly and stood. "I'll fetch the left half of ingredients and you can fetch the right."

I nodded contently and turned to look at the board once more.

_Right. _

I looked back over at Hamal who was now smirking contentedly into the large cupboard on the left side of the room.

"Cheeky little sod." I mumbled, walking over to the right side of the room, armed with a basket to carry my 21 ingredients in, just as Hamal skipped back to the desk with his two in hand. "Wanker."

"What was that love?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't hear you."

_Not dignifying that with a response._ I decided. _Definitely not dignifying that with a response. _ I continued to chant in my head, even as I turned around and slammed my basket back onto my desk. _I really shouldn't dignify that with a- _

"I called you a bloody wanker." I seethed, cursing my lack of self control. "A bleeding' cheeky little sod. And I'll take this chance to add arrogant berk to that list as well."

He could have scowled at me, sneered at me, glared at me or even sent a cutting retort my way. What he did, however, made me hit my limit.

The insufferable bastard smiled! Not even a real smile now that I think of it, the half-arsed fool actually smirked. A Mona-Lisa, 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk.

"Amused?" I asked, just short of hissing.

"You know you're quite attractive when angry." He said, his eyes turning cold as his smile grew wider. "Almost up to my standards."

"Your standards Hamal?" I asked and eyed him carefully. "From the way you take longer than I to dress every morning; I highly doubt I'll ever be up to your standards."

"Too right you are." He quipped back. I couldn't help but smirk.

"I wasn't finished . . . love." I said, taking a step forward. All the while, I was berating myself on keeping to my 'staying under the radar plan', but I've learned long ago my will is about as weak as Uncle Sevvy's… well I won't say what. But it's weak. "What I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, is that I find it hard to believe that anyone lacking the good ol' balls and chain could ever be up to your standards."

For a second, I wondered if I had gone too far. _Not that the frickin' pouf didn't deserve it. _

Silence greeted my retort.

_Great Merlin. He really is a poufter isn't he? _

"You really are a poufter aren't you?"

"Don't speak of what you don't know." Was his response. His white faced expression made me take a step back in shock. "I'll get those ingredients." He muttered, snatching the basket from the table and heading towards the cabinet.

"Well bleedin' hell." I muttered, quoting my gramps. It's enough of a coincidence that this Hamal gave out the same nicknames as my dream Hamal, but for both of them to be dipping in the same end of the pool was a bit too much of a coincidence, even for me. The fact that I hadn't been having those dreams lately was one thing to consider, along with the fact that Hamal still looked as sleep-depraved as always; despite the fact he was always asleep way before I was.

Hamal reached the table and interrupted my thoughts. He promptly began assembling the ingredients neatly into the cauldron and barely acknowledging my existence.

"Oi" I whispered, five minutes till bell. "I don't think that supposed to smell like dirty feet."

"Like you did anything to help it." Hamal hissed back, as Ciunma made his rounds. "Bloody hell, he'll make us stay after."

"I've got another class after this." I grinned evilly. "I should start packing up."

"Lies." Hamal spat, looking at me furiously. "You haven't a class after this one. No one does and you're certainly not leaving me here to face him."

"I most definitely do have a class after this." I told him, picking up my book bag and fixing it over my shoulder. "But try adding an extra eye of newt."

Turning around sharply, I hummed quietly to myself, hearing a sharp sizzling noise and Hamals' sigh of relief as the bell rang.

**_Sorry for the choppiness of this chapter! It's mainly a filler till the next! _**

**Blupills Pillo **

**Headmistress and Co-disciplinary. **

**Recipient, 2019 Services to his Lordship. **

**Chair of Regional Disciplinary Board **

_She sounds like a good time,_ I thought sarcastically, standing in front of the headmistress's office door. The door was large, ornate and, like everything else in the school, white. The little gargoyles carved into the woodwork, the trees and graves embellishing the molding, the little leprechaun size men holding spears and seemingly wearing nothing but loin cloths, were also white. I leaned in to touch one of the little men, because one does not see carvings of bleached leprechauns with violent tendencies all too often, and the door opened in front of me.

Scrambling on my feet, which is impossibly difficult in heels and a gown, I barely avoided imminent embarrassment via falling on my face, by grabbing hold of the door's molding. A small 'ow' squeaked up from under my hand-

"Demelza Zabini" A shrieking voice called from inside the room. But I didn't notice, I was too busy poking the little man-

"INSOLENCE!" The shrieking voice cried. And I noticed.

"Pardon me ma'am." I whispered, walking into the room and straightening my back. The office was colored. Actually colored. There was a flower pastel pattern on the wall, and blue-cloud like roses on the ceiling, that were raining down multi-coloured candies onto a green, grass like floor-

I joke. It was all white. _Cloud like roses precipitating hard candies?_ I let out a breath of air; _I must finally be going nutters. _

"Straighten your back." The voice shrieked, just as the large door closed behind me. My back was already ram-rod straight, so I compromised and lifted my chin a bit. "Lower your gaze. Ungrateful little rat."

"Yes ma'am." I said, lowering my gaze and hoping she wouldn't sense my sarcasm.

"Is that." She sniffed the air purposefully. 'Sarcasm I detect?"

"Sarcasm ma'am?" I asked dolefully, raising my gaze to shoot her a look of utmost innocence.

"Yes. The use of seemingly witty language to portray false obliviousness when an authority figure is about that inevitably leads to the untimely demise of said user." She twitched her nostrils slightly and curled back her lips. I'm sure it was meant to be intimidating but it produced a slightly amusing, partly nauseating affect. If one were to be nice, one would say that her black hair was pulled back into a tight, proper bun, her bright blue eyes complimented the light shining off her receding hairline, and her complexion was glowing so much it was only short of shiny.

But I'm not in the nicest of moods today, so let's call her short, pudgy, greasy and balding.

"Headmistress Pillo." I said. "You lost me at 'seemingly'."

"Another airhead." She snorted and leaned in, allowing me to catch a whiff of the slightly putrid aroma being caused by a large candle on the window sill behind her. It smelled a bit like muggle indigestion potion, like the kind Grandma used to force feed Gramps. "This should go quickly then." She continued, leaning back into her chair and folding her arms over her stomach. "We will be having daily classes to help you catch up with everything you've missed these past years."

I could already tell I was going to love these lessons.

….

My back ached. My stomach hurt. My legs were sore….

Private lessons with the headmistress went by slowly. Excrutiatingly slowly. We spent a half hour of the two hour lesson going over how to hold a fork properly.

I mean bloody hell. How was I supposed to know that holding a fork the same way I hold a pencil was a personal insult to the Dark Lord. She didn't need to give me an extra 10 seconds of physical fitness.

Which brings me to my current situation. Personal Fitness is the name the devil gave to a small black room beyond a large black curtain. Sticks out like a sore thumb in the white hallway in front of my quarters, but I hadn't even noticed it yet. You walk into the curtain, expecting ten seconds of excersize to be quite easily completed, when all of a sudden every muscle in your body is being excersized to its limit. I walked back out after the longest ten seconds of my life and now I felt as though I had run a marathon.

No wonder I haven't met a single chubby student. It's torture I tell you. Torture.

"First day of fitness?" Hamals voice rang out, as he walked into our purple-pink clad room. I was considering reverting the walls to their old white colour, as Hamal hadn't yet protested or even cursed at the colour, I wasn't getting much satisfaction.

I decided not to answer him and reached over for my schedule.

"You've missed marriage but we have to get a move on to get to the dark arts. It's a partners class." Hamal continued, ignoring the fact that I ignored him and read my schedule anyways. "You'll want to cast a _Praetacer _charm to get rid of your pain. It's a slight jab."

"Why are you being so decent?" I asked, unable to repress my suspicion.

"You'll know soon enough." He mumbled back. "I think we should talk at lunch."

"Hmm?" Was all I could squeak in response. In all honesty, I was a bit scared. No, I was really scared. What could he have to say to me? What could he have found out that would make him act decent to me?

"It's about, well, you know." Hamal mumbled, before walking out.

_Ah._ I breathed a sigh of relief. So he just wanted to make sure his 'secrets' were kept such, I guess. Seems like a shame making life so easy for him, but I don't think I'd blackmail him.

Damn my subconscious and my random dreams. I actually have feelings of concern for the bastard.

"_Praetacer."_ I mumbled, jabbing expertly at my legs and arms.

…

"Welcome." Setheus Malfoy, _Er, Professor Malfoy_, started the lesson; the bell had just rung and already the entire female student body was enamored by him. Disgusting slobs. "To Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Setheus Malfoy." –insert mass swooning noise here-- "As some of you know, I work as an Auror for the American Ministry of Magic. I am new to teaching, so please make my stay here comfortably. I see many faces I recognize, Demelza hello."He nodded his head over to wear I sat and I sunk into my chair, trying to ignore the many stares that were directed my way.

He then continued to talk about his hopes and goals for this class, nothing of which interested me. I hate to say this, but this class is actually very necessary. I could use everything I learned in this class when I really needed it. It would no doubt give me an edge in the future, to know what my enemy was doing.

Hamal didn't even seem to be paying any attention. He was doodling on his notebook and thoroughly annoying me with his tapping foot. It wasn't even on a rhythm, just a mindless sort of-

'da….da…..dadada…dadaadaaaa.da…da.'

I shoved his foot down with my heel and ignored the slight yelping noise he made.

"Cease." I instructed and turned once more to face the professor. Who had stopped his speech to pause in front of his desk. A piece of parchment had appeared and he was reading it with interest.

"Class." He called, a bit of his sleeked back hair falling into his eyes. "I've just been informed that your professor, Mrs. Survivan, has eloped with the district manager."

"That's so scandalous." A girl whispered loudly behind us. I didn't really care, I had never met the lady and I really doubt her eloping with the district manager was going to cause any harm to anything I cared about.

"As scandalous as it may be, your classes with her will be canceled for the remainder of the year." He continued. "I'm also to dismiss you early to help you better cope with the loss."

**Two Weeks Later**

God, everythings so monotonous. I spend my free time in the library researching the war,

my time spent with Hamal always leaves me in a bad mood, and I can't help but keep wishing I turned sixteen much sooner than I do.

**February**

It's Hamals and my two month anniversary. We were sent whipped cream and birthday cake in our dorm. Needless to say, I half of the birthday cake and most of the whipped cream.

**March **

'Harry Potter died, leaving behind a wife, Ginny Weasley, and two best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. His wife also died in the final battle but his two cohorts have yet to be captured.'

A book read. I couldn't take it. I left the library.

**April **

"You seem…down." Hamal said, as we settled down for sleep one night.

I didn't answer.

"Things are sufficiently awkward enough without you falling into some sort of self-propelled pity par-"

"Hamal." I hissed, not wanting to hear it. "I don't want to hear it."

I spent the next day at the library.

**May **

**June **

I think Hamal is purposefully starting to get a rise out of me. Things are getting too calm, feels like a storm is about to hit.

**July**

The weather is great, I think I might actually have spent today reading outside. If I didn't have an all day emergency lesson with the headmistress.

She's even told me I've been improving; whether or not that's something to be proud of, I've yet to decide.

"So, I've called you in today for a specific reason." She started, and I let my eyes wander around the room. It's become habit lately, to make sure everything is as it should be. Without Grandma and Grandpa around I've grown a lot more paranoid at possible assassination attempts. I have the worst feeling these past days, like something is about to hit.

"I've called you in because of recent events in our community." She droned on, and my eye caught something interesting. There, on her desk, was a bug. Nothing seemingly harmful, just a tiny white spider nearly invisible on the backdrop of the white-washed desk. My eyes flicked up to the headmistress's mouth to make sure she was still talking, and I watched the spider with interest.

I felt like a paranoid freak, but never once in the past 6 and a half months, have I seen anything living in this office.

"Ma'am, how do you feel about spiders?" I asked, interrupted her digression on the Daily Darkly workstaff.

"Spiders aren't allowed in the school. We take precautions against that." She raised an eyebrow. "Why, have you seen one?"

"No ma'am." I acted on impulse, "Sorry for interrupting."

"It's quite alright." She said. "I imagine your used to spiders at your grandparents residence. But, recent events must be accounted for. Severus Snape has been captured dead. The only remaining order members are those dreadful relatives of yours and one elusive Nymphadora Tonks."

My breath caught but I forced myself not to give our whole plan away by betraying one aota of emotion here. _I'll wait till I'm alone. _I thought, hoping that for once my will power wouldn't betray me. _I can't believe Severus is go- _

"Nymphadora Tonks?" I repeated, hoping to bring the conversation away from my Grandparents and Uncle Sev.

"Yes." Pillo agreed, raising an eyebrow. "Proving a right pain in the arse to catch, she is. Metamorphagi, you see. She could be anybody."

_Right, so Uncle Severus was dead, that doesn't change the plan though_.I thought furiously, smiling and nodding at Pillo. _Grandma and Gramps are still alive somewhere, and so is Tonks. That makes four members of the order left, if you include me. _

"She could be in this school."

_I still have to wait almost 10 months before I can start again in the past. What if I don't make it that long?_

"She could be in this office."

_What if I myself die, before I can make it to the finish line? What if I cross a line and somebody kills me before then? _

"She could be you." The discipline mistress said, raising her other eyebrow and eyeing me with a hunger in her eyes.

A/N- What do you think of the change? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"What was that?" Nick asked, staring blankly at the woman as she stood from her chair.

"It's a perfectly reasonable theory." She mused, flicking some dirt from under her fingernails as she sauntered over to a large bookshelf. "You've been in the company of mudbloods and blood-traitors for four long years. How am I expected to believe that you aren't really one of them in disguise? The fact that Hermione Granger, a rather clever mudblood, was daft enough to write her location to her daughter is reason enough to be suspicious."

"Huh?" Nick was frozen in her seat. She could only think of two things at the moment, the first being that her wand was safely tucked away in a strap over her thigh and the second being that she could easily win a duel with this over-plucked witch, but where would she run to?

"If you'd please?" Headmistress asked, watching Nick menacingly as a hole began to open up inside the wall.

"Please what?" Nick questioned, standing up and fingering her wand through her dress.

"If you'd please" Blupillo repeated, taking an intimidating step towards Nick. "Walk through this whole."

"Isn't there some sort of rule that states that no student shall be caught without their spouse in an enclosed space." Nick took a stab in the dark. Remembering her grandfathers advice that farthest shots were normally the closest in these situations.

"Excuse me?" Headmistress seethed, furious for some reason. Nick took this as confirmation that that rule was indeed, correct and continued with a stronger voice.

"The rules." Nick said, speaking clearly. "Do they not state that I can't go in there without Hamal?"

"Pottersprouts." The headmistress swore.

Not feeling safe enough to sit back down, Nick drew a breath of relief as the cursing headmistress walked out of her office and into the empty hallway. As the door closed with a loud 'bang', Nick fell to her feet and started racking her mind for an alternative.

"I swear if I ever under appreciate the rules again..." She mumbled, wondering at her luck as she pulled her wand out from under her gown. Feeling the familiar small oak wand in her hand, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Standing back up and unconsciously assuming the defensive position, Nick twirled her wand in her fingers while keeping a sharp eye on the doorknob.

Once Hamal arrived, Nick had two options. The first, the better of the two in Nicks' opinion, would be to simply attack. Not muggle attack, though she wasn't above that either, but with her wand. She was skilled enough to take on the Headmistress and a few other faculty but more than three at once would definitely hurt her. Also, as much as she hated him, she had dragged Hamal into the mess and it would be up to her to keep him safe.

"That's sufficiently complicated." She muttered, putting her wand away as she realized that nothing is more important than staying safe for the next few months. On December 25th she'd be transported back in time, and it would do her well to go back in time in good health, and not as a half-dead fugitive on the streets.

"Hurry up Mr. Idemamo." The headmistresses voice called from outside the door. Tensing up slightly, Nick moved into a less blatantly defensive move. She kept her arm on her stomach, so she could have faster access to her wand, and he other hand was gripping the table in case she needs to make a quick getaway. The doorknow starting jiggling and Nick looked back on the wall where she saw that white spider. Reaching her hand over to it impulsively, it jumped on her arm w/o a second thought and crawled up its shirt.

"Smart creature." She muttered, surprisingly grateful for this small comfort. "I shall name you my lucky charm if I make it out of this safely."

The door opened.

"Ah!" A triumphant Pillo entered, smoothing down the front of her white blazer and a few stray hairs. Hamal walked in behind her and gave Nick a questioning look. He's eyes looked so hurt and sad Nick realized he thought she betrayed him.

"Oh for godsakes, it's not that." Nick whispered, as he made his way over to her. He didn't even look angry, or menacing. He looked so sad and broken that Nick couldn't hold her tongue "I didn't say anything."

"So why am I here?" He questioned. Raising an eyebrow slightly at the Headmistres who was currently struggling with a bookcase.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Nick whispered, as the hole in the wall began to open up. "It's my problem really. Just stay back and don't do anything brave or stupid."

Both stood watching the Headmistress, who stood watching them.

"Well get a move on!" She cried, shooing the two students into the hole. Hamal starting walking first but she subtly pulled him back and walked in front. She wouldn't have any injuries he may sustain on her conscience.

Lights suddenly flashed and a dimly lit cave-like room, decorated with only two couches and a fireplace, was revealed to them. On the walls of this room were chains and knives and swords.

"Muggle torturing devices?" Nick whispered, as she hurried to the farthest end of the room, making sure Hamal was close behind. "Keep up!" She hissed, and stood behind a couch, pulling Hamal in beside her. "If anything happens, duck."

"What in darks-name is this-" Hamal started, but was quickly interrupted by Pillo.

"This, Hamal, is a matter of discipline for which you must be present for. I have an inkling this girl isn't who she says she is." She shot Nick a stern look before turning back to Hamal. "Just sit back and enjoy the show dearie."

"Exscuse me?" He asked, almost choking on his words. "You mean your going to…" His voice trailed off and Pillo nodded in the affirmative. "But you've never… not to a student."

"Matters of utmost importance dear lad. Now sit."

"But.." Hamal stuttered, trying to think straight. He looked over at Nick and at once guilt consumed him. They could have been friends, they could have been best friends if he had just told the truth. He didn't have to treat her so badly, not after she was so nice to him. He vowed that if, and when, they did get out of this he would definetly explain all. He would explain the prophecies, he would explain how he's been avoiding their dreams. He would explain why he lied. But in the mean time, "No Headmistress. I refuse to stand by and watch my fiancée tortured."

Both jaws dropped, and if you looked closely enough you could see a third, tiny little spider jaw set itself with determination and nod furiously.

"No." Nick said, finally catching her bearings. "I can take care of myself."

"No." Hamal retorted. "Judging by this situation, you obviously cannot."

"Oh this is wonderful!" Headmistress squealed, and both heads snapped towards her in surprise. A squeal never meant anything good from a sociopathically insane disciplinary. No, squeals were very, very bad. "I knew our spouse-system was working! Look at how close you two are! And Hamal, I understand very well what you mean. In that case, I shall just torture you both. In turns, equal timing, equal force…"

Her voice trailed on as Hamal and Nick exchanged looks. Nicks' was utterly furious and Hamals was defiant. Scoffing, they both turned away from each other and set their gazes on the headmistress.

"Nick." The headmistress said. "Or should I say Nymphadora Tonks…"

Hamal gasped audibly and Nick rolled her eyes.

"No." She said plainly. "You really shouldn't."

The Headmistress looked furious and she raised her wand. "_Crucio_!" She yelled, pointing her wand at Hamal while watching Nick. Nick flung herself on Hamal to push him down. She **wouldn't** have this on her conscience.

The pain was immediate. It spread from her shoulder, which is where the curse hit, over to her stomach. It hit her legs in seconds and spread into her arms. When it reached her head she convulsed. The pain was like a white hot fire burning every part of her on the inside out. She wouldn't give the satisfaction of screaming though, so she held her fist tightly controlling her right hand with immense self restraint as the rest of her convulsed terribly. It was all she could do to keep her hand in a fist.

"Nick!" Hamal screamed, standing beside her.

"You bitch!" Another voice cried, the pain stopped instantaneously. Nick started breathing hard, not even having noticed her new pet spider transformed into a fully formed pink-haired woman.

"I knew it!" The Headmistress cried, and flipped her wand uselessly as Tonks had already casted _expelliarmus_. She caught her wand effortlessly and walked over to Nick.

"Are you alright luv?" She asked, keeping her eyes and wand on the Headmistress.

Nick nodded, too wide eyed and surprised to speak.

"I need you too to close your eyes and look away. I have to do something I'm not quite proud of."

The two acquised immediately, both guessing accurately what she meant.

"_Avada Kedrava."_ She whispered, a green flash spread through the room as the head mistress was struck down. "_Incendio_."

The smell of burning flesh encompassed the room as all it's occupants lowered there heads and consumed themselves with similar thoughts. These kinds of things, murdering and burning bodies, had to be done. Despite the guilt that consumed them all, they all understood that. And that type of experience brings people closer than anything else.

…After clearing the air of the smell with a helpful spell, the three sat down on the couches, the silence still consuming them. By silent consent, Nick and Hamal had sat together, her hands in his. Tonks sat across from them, watching the two with careful eyes.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke. "You're much to young to worry about secret rebel groups and overthrowing governments."

"Harry was my age."

"True. But we can't all be Harry."

"You've heard the prophecy haven't you/" Nick asked, and Hamal's eyes shot up. "I'm going to have to be."

"I'm sorry sweet." Tonks said softly. "An d that's why I'm here. I've spent the last few years away from the order learning more about magic than Voldemort himself."

"So you're here to train me?"

"Yes. I assume you haven't yet told your frirned?" She nodded towards Hamal who eyed her suspiscously.

"Told me what?" Hamal asked, looking down at me. "What haven't you told me?"

"We've never really been the best of pals." I defended myself.

"Well you're going to need to be." Tonks said, clearing her throat. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"I assume you're participants in some sort of a rebel group." He said, looking bewildered.

"Not just any rebel group." Tonks explained. "You're sitting with half of the remaining order. Hermione and Ron are still alive somewhere."

That did it. I had been trying so hard to keep strong and mourn Severus at a later time, but the mention of my grandparents pushed thoughts of him to the front of my head. Everywhere I looked, my head flooded with memories of the old man. Senile, as he was, yet still loving. He was quick to judge and harsh on those that annoy him; but he was still my great uncle.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I looked up as Hamal squeezed my arm assuringly.

"Thanks." I mumbled, wiping my face as I realized I had been crying.

"Theres something I should tell you all." Hamal said, shaking his head. "Before you decide if you can trust me."

"In all honesty you would have been obliviated had you reacted badly." Tonks said simply, her brown eyes widening with a protective quality.

It made sense as well. The Order was her life, she lost her love in the Order, she lost her family. Her and Remus got married just before my grandmothers seventh year at Hogwarts. They had a family, had a baby. Their son, Teddy Lupin, was attacked by Fenrir Greyback as retaliation for Lupins 'betrayal' as the werewolves saw it. Teddy couldn't survive the bite and died at age 3. A year later, Tonks and Remus fought gallantly in the final war. I never met Remus, but I know that he was a wonderful and trustworthy man. He died at the hands of Lucius Malfoy, who was killed in turn by Tonks.

Tonks fled after the war, into hiding. She remained in constant touch with remaining order members and after a half of a year in hiding she moved off into Albania to learn the most primitive and advanced of magics. In my 15 years of life all I ever heard of Tonks was how she had just discovered this, or figured a way around that. I had gathered she was a brilliant witch and I always enjoyed the letters she sent.

She sent letters to us once a week. One time, a few years ago, she addressed a letter to me. In it, she wrote about how Harry felt about his destiny. How we all have destinies laid out for us, and how I shouldn't feel angry that I've heard mine. She told me not to worry about the past nor to worry about the future. She said that as one destined to live in multiple era's, I must take full advantage of living in the present.

I blinked through my tears and looked at Tonks dead on. Her hair was a mousy brown, not the vibrant pink I normally heard when describing her, her eyes were a beautiful shade toffee and her nose was strong. She had an air of experience around her, a dark aura surrounded by one of humanity. She nodded at me and I sat, dazed, until I noticed a tear drop from her face too. Releasing myself from Hamal, I walked over and sat under the crook of her arm.

"I miss him too love." She said, kissing the top of my head. "Lord, even Harry didn't deal with any of this."

"He's a lot stronger than I'll ever be."

"We often surprise ourselves."

&&&&

"Who are you?" Hamal said, looking at Nick with beady eyes. "You knew Harry Potter?"

"Never met him." Nick answered, at the same time as Tonks said,

"He was a bloody brilliant wizard and I can guarantee a quick end to this meeting if you say one wrong word about him."

"Right." Hamal said, still a bit spooked by her display earlier. "Noted."

"Nick here is the prophesiesed." Tonks began, rubbing circles on Nicks shoulder.

"I know." Hamal blurted, before biting his tongue. "Sorry,"

"Wait!" Nick interrupted, "How do you know?"

"Those dreams…" hamal answered, explaining the book he had.

"This is awesome." Hamal cried, just as the door closed behind Nick. Despite his voice, which was laced with sheer joy, his face was a stony calm.

"For darks-sake we're alone Hammy! Be normal!" Nick said, laughing at his behaviour.

"Right." Hamal agreed, letting his face fall into a sloppy grin.

"Much better!" Nick cried, before giving him a real hug.

"You know what this means to me?" Hamal asked, relating back to one of their conversations. In their seven dreams together only three involved real conversation. Two were frivolous and fun, but one was serious. They talked about everything, from their lonely lives to their favorite activities. It wasn't until the last dream Nick found out Hamal was gay, but she had figured it out long before that.

"Do you know what this means to both of us?" She cried, squeezing him tighter as he spun her in a circle, her dress floating around her.

"Well." A deep voice interrupted their laughter, and Nick and Hamal both looked back towards the door.

"Siru, lets' leave." Hellixia begged, grabbing on his hand to pull him away. Siru threw her hand off his and gave her a blood-chilling look before turning towards the pair that was now standing beside each other.

"I'm Siru." He said, stepping close to Nick. Nick shot him a bored look and scoffed at his held-out hand. The two girls gasped at her boldness, but were quickly silence with another glare from Siru. "Care to introduce yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Nick.

"No." She said bluntly. "Not too much."

"Feisty." Siriu smirked, and looked up at Hamal who had been glaring at him the whole exchange. "You always did get the good ones."

"Happy with my leftovers?" Hamal retorted coolly.

"She's not your leftovers." Siru said, raising an eyebrow again. "You never had her in the only way that matters."

"Might not be my leftovers." Hamal continued. "But she's something I never wanted."

"One mans' trash..." Siru started,

"Is another mans recycling." Nick interrupted, turning her head up to face Hamal. "Shall we?"

"Lets'" Hamal agreed, looking back to Siru. "I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Afraid I'll steal her too?"

"Afraid you'll contaminate her." Hamal countered, before sweeping down the hallway with Nicks' hand in his.

"Really," Electra muttered, and quickly shut up when Siru glared in her direction.

"Let's go then." He said, smiling in a way that made the girls gulp. It was the look her got whenever he was going to do something he shouldn't; and with Siru, there was only a few things even he wasn't allowed to do.

…**..**

"That was…" Nick started, as the two made their way to their rooms.

"Different" Hamal finished, and both broke out in laughter. Hamal walked over to where Nick stood and wrapped her up into a tight hug, squeezing her for all he was worth. "I'm so glad!"

"Can't" Nick choked "Breathe."

"Sorry love!" Hamal apologized, as they rounded the last corner.

"This really is pretty brilliant." Nick said, elbowing Hamal in the stomach playfully. "We both agreed if there was one thing we could have, it'd be a friend."

"Pretty pathetic."

"But it works on us." Nick shot him a grin and winked. "Then again…"

"What doesn't eh?" Hamal finished, opening the door to their room so Nick could walk in first. A bit shocked at this gentlemanly behaviour, Nick grinned and stepped through the door. The blinding flash of light hit again and she cringed,

"What is that?" She asked, blinking furiously.

"Wizarding Camera. The doorway takes a picture of anybody that comes in." Hamal explained, locking the door behind them "To prevent adultery."

"I still can't believe this." Nick said, throwing herself back on her bed, Hamal sat down beside her and poked her stomach.

"You'd better believe it." He said, rubbing patterns with his finger on her gown. "This is going to sound corny- Potter corny, but I've always wanted a friend."

"So you've said." Nick said absentmindedly, biting on her lip.

"I mean it." Hamal continued. "I'm sick of being this fake, evil bastard all the time."

"Than don't be it." Nick advised, propping herself up on her elbows. "Be yourself."

"Yeah and have an auror pull a Lupin on me." Hamal rolled his eyes.

"Pull a who?" Nick asked

"Pull a Lupin…" Hamal repeated again, in a 'duh' tone as though that explained everything. "Remus Lupin?"

"No.." Nick said sarcastically. "Really?"

Hamal threw his head back in a laugh and then through a pillow at Nick.

"As in lynching you anti-social fool."

"Sorry I haven't been keeping up with pop culture lately." Nick said, rolling her eyes. "Homes."

"Sorry… what?" Hamal asked, glancing her way before starting to change his clothing.

"Homes." Nick explained. "Your new nickname you homosexu-"

"Shhh!" Hamal cried, sticking his hand on Nicks mouth. "You want to get me murdered."

"Course not Homes." Nick said, muffled through his hand. "What would I bloody do without you?"

"Well, if I'm…" Hamal looked around, eyes wide, before putting his fingers up to quote, "Homes, what are you?"

"Honestly?" Nick asked, leaning back down. "Just call me asexual."

"You mean you've never been attracted to anybody?"

"Well, I thought you were really good looking-" She paused to throw a pillow at him . "Don't get a big head about it- but I wasn't 'attracted'."

"Your mental." Hamal muttered, rolling his eyes as Nick stood up to change out of her gown. Modesty wasn't really necessary, as Hamal had already seen all there was to see of Nick in their dreams, and he wasn't 'really looking' after all.

"Nope." Nick retorted. "Just got my priorities in order."

"You mean you didn't even think Siru-"

"You mean that living specimen of walking, talking arrogance?" Nick interrupted, falling back on her bed with her customary pajamas.

"He's a right sexy specimen."

"His sneer ruined it all. Sort of looked like his upper lip smelled of bird shit." Nick commented, rolling her eyes back at him.

"How do you know what bird droppings smell like anyways?"

"Lets just keep that a mystery eh?" Nick said, cringing at the memory of one of her potions experiments gone wrong.

"Potions?"

"It was supposed to be." She joked, cracking a crooked smile. "Besides, like I said. I've got my priorities in order."

Hamal raised an eyebrow at her and held back a laugh.

"Really!" Nick said. "Honest!"

"What priorities Nick?" Hamal asked disbelievingly, making himself comfortable on his bed.

"Well," Nick started, looking at him quizzically. "Figuring out that dream for one."

"I've already gotten it figured out." Hamal said, puffing out his chest slightly.

"No." Nick cried, not really believing it.

"Yes." Hamal smirked, but shook his head quickly. "But, lets' not talk about that today. Let's just…get to know each other."

"Sounds great." Nick agreed. And that's exactly what they did. The two sat up on Nicks' bed all night, just discussing everything that mattered to them and even things they don't. Nick told Hamal everything except for her stay at her Grandparents and her destiny as a 'chosen', and Hamal (having already told her his biggest secret) didn't hold back at all.

"Why is it that you won't tell me about your grandparents?" Hamal demanded, a few hours before the break of dawn.

"It's something I can't talk about with anyone." Nick apologized, looking over at Hamal. "I truly am sorry."

"Bella's Trix." Hamal sighed and stood up from his seated position on Nick's bed to dig into his suitcase. "Might as well tell you about the dreams then."

Nick sat up in anticipation, fixing the strap of her dress so it was back on her shoulder.

"I'll just change before you do." She mumbled, sleep deprived and wide-eyed. Not even standing up from her bed, she rolled over to the wall with her closet and tore of her dress, remembering she didn't bring any comfortable pyjamas. "I'll be sleeping in what I always do though." She said, a bit self-conscious.

"Love, I've seen it all." Hamal said, throwing off his suit and pants. Nodding to herself, Nick stood back up and wrapped her bed's covers around her, trying to stay warm. "Right then." Hamal said, pulling out an old and ratty book. It was brown with light green writing on it's spine. Essence of Time was the title and Hamal quickly started reading loud from it.

///A/N/// Re-edited. Please leave reviews about the 'third person'! The last chapters 'marauder days' bit was so I could develop those characters simultaneously. I don't want there to be a bunch of random new people when I stick Nick in the past :-D Leave your thoughts. Also, what do you think of Hamals' character?

Also…am sorry for the long wait *hangs head in shame*


End file.
